The Heir to VILE
by Lucky Avalon
Summary: Hello to all, this is a story about love conquering all...yeah, right, anyway, this story is about the truth  possible  of why a great detective became a great thief, and how this criminal dynasty will be prevailed.  It is finished, go ahead, read please.
1. The Heir to VILE1.1

UPDATE September 27, 2010: Divided the Scenes in the story as Fanfiction has disabled my asterisck scene division for better reading.

Thanks for actually reading this story, it took me a long time to write it, but it is finally here for your delight. English is not my first language so please forgive some misspellings. This is my first Carmen Fanfiction, and it may be not a common one but it is a hell of a good one (in my opinion). I have a little different look of Carmen like none you would see around, I hope it doesn't bother many of the Carmen fans, but please try to swallow it for the sake of the story cause it is good. Please don't hate me for the themes in this story. I would also like to mention that the characters of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? are not mine I did not make them I just transformed them a little to fit the story, nor are the story of Lion King, nor Xena: Warrior Princess, nor Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH, nor the Matrix, nor The Perfect Storm, nor Britney Spears, nor the Power Puff Girls, and many others I haven't mentioned. There are some characters of my own like: Lina, Charlie, Miguel, Zahyra, and others that are form my personal library. Please don't sue me, this is a non-profit fanfiction. Thanks for reading this and enjoy.

The Heir to VILE

Suddenly the lights went out in the NASA. That couldn't be, this is a federal agency powered by its own energy plant, it was impossible. Engineers, electricists, computer programmers, in fact, everyone went crazy looking for an explanation for this and a fast solution. It was pitch black in the rooms, and nothing worked. The doors didn't open, elevators, computers, telephones weren't working. A real nightmare for Bill Gates. What in the world was happening? No earthquake, no hurricane, no tornado, not even a shopping spree at Sears. Then suddenly it was over. The hell that broke loose inside was over, as the lights came back. The computers were back on track, even the one the main engineer had on but that is another creepy story. Anyway, the telephones rang, the elevators were in order. Everything, absolutely everything went back to normal. Until a loud ring from the special services intercom brought the main executive back to earth.

"YES! WHAT IS IT?" He answered with a harsh voice. The man in his early fifties, with white hair, a little fat, with a snowy mustache, and wearing a black suit, has been the main executive of the NASA for the past ten years and he didn't like this kind of surprises.

"SIR, THEY ARE GONE, SIR, ALL OF THEM ARE GONE!" screamed a voice of a young man on the other side.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE GONE, SOLDIER?"

"THE SPECIAL ROCKETS, SIR. THEY ARE ALL GONE!"

"HOW IN THE DAMNED HELL DID THAT HAPPEN, SOLDIER?"

"I don't know sir. In a minute they were there, right before the black out. Then the darkness came and there were noises, everyone screaming, metal clashing with metal. And then when the lights came back they were gone, sir," the voice was starting to shake a little towards the end, knowing the true nature of his chief's moods.

"THAT IS TRULY RIDICULUS!…. HOW COULD THAT BE? THOSE ROCKETS COULDN'T JUST SPRANG LEGS AND WALK AWAY!…DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE OF WHO IT WAS, ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS, SOLDIER?" If you were there, you probably must have seen a red glowing aura around the main executive, you could even fry an egg on his forehead at the time.

"I…I…guess it was Carmen Sandi…"

"EEEEGGGGOOO, THAT CARMEN SANDIEGO. THAT FILTHY THIEF. THAT DIRTY DAUGHTER OF NO GOOD MOTHER!" he angrily shouted as he put down the receiver. SLAM! "GET ME WITH ACME INMEDIATLY!"

SCENE 2

An hour later… on the NASA

"I don't get it Zack, this is probably the strangest caper Carmen has ever made," said a very confused Ivy.

"It certainly is a strange caper sis, but why did you said it was Carmen who did it?"

"Well, I don't know little bro, but a little bird told me," a very frustrated Ivy signaled to her right, where a little bird was standing on top of a Carmen flag.

"OOOHHH…, but she didn't left any clue, just a flag," saying that they went on to check the flag. "Nothing sis, it is just a flag, an ordinary Carmen flag. Rats!"

A brief moment of silence passed, this caper was beginning to tense.

"What do you think Carmen is up to now, to have to steal 13 of this fusion powered rockets?" asked Zack.

"Never mind that little bro, the question here is what could possibly she steal that requires that amount of power?"

"IN COMINNNGG….!" shouted Chief, his pink screen falling from the sky. "Great news for you gumshoes, I think, Carmen has struck again. And is in the middle of us."

"What, where, how?" Zack and Ivy said as they looked at their bellies. (The middle of one is the belly button. It is only used here as a humorous purpose.)

"Not on UUUSSS, I meant of uuussss, of this part of the world. Panama."

"AAAhhhh… so we thought," they said in unison. " and where exactly is she Chief?"

"On the Panama Canal." said Chief.

"Player C5 us to the Panama Canal, lets see what is Carmen up to," and they were off.

The Panama Canal is one of the greatest engineering achievements in the world. It is a waterway that cuts across the Isthmus of Panama, linking the Atlantic and the Pacific Ocean. Talk about your connections. This baby shortens the days of ship's voyages between New York City and San Francisco.

SCENE 3

The alarms were set off on the ships of the United States Navy, docked in the Canal. Thousands of marines came out to their posts to see what was going on. All were petrified as they saw the 8 inches thick chains of the ships (in other words a big, heavy chain) were being … were being… (ooh! what the hell), where being sucked by the night sky. What in all creation was happening, question most of the marines.

"What is happening men. What the…," said the main captain as he came out of his room. "Quickly men, get a hold on those last chains."

Many marines went for the chains, but the force was too strong. The chains went up, up, and away, the marines who where holding them fell to the cool sea.

On board of the main captain's ship, which was the largest one, a blue portal opened and Zack and Ivy stepped out of it. The commotion was at its biggest point. The chains were disappearing at the darkened shy.

"This is sooo crazy…," said Ivy.

"Crazy?…this gives me the creeps," said Zack.

"The fact that they are disappearing in the clouds?"

"No, what it says here, look Barney is working on another big screen movie," PONK! Zack fell to the ground by Ivy's punch on his head. "Why did you do that for?"

"Get along with the show, Zacco."

While they discussed this sudden arousal of disgrace, out of nowhere came down a small torpedo that hitted the boat where Zack and Ivy were. It exploded revealing its contents on the deck. Our detectives that were blown off by the blast, went quickly to investigate what was that thing. To their surprise the only thing that was there was a skinny pole.

"What the…," said Zack examining the pole, not noticing a small sensor on top of it emanating a strange light.

"Watch out Zack," warned Ivy, pulling Zack away from it.

The top of the pole exploded revealing another phase of this strange thing. After the smock was gone, the horror was revealed. A Carmen flag.

"It **was **Carmen, but why?… What is she planing to do?" said Ivy.

"Again no clue, Carmen must be after something very secret, but what could that be?"

"Little bro, Carmen steals for the challenge of it, no matter how secret her objective is. This is something else."

"WHAT! Carmen Sandiego not leaving clues, ooh my god!, the woman went nuts!" replied Chief.

"At least we know that whatever she is after is big, very big," said Ivy.

"The captain told me she stole three hundred thousand meters of chain, which is eight inches wide," said Zack.

"Also, she stole thirteen rockets. What's the connection," wondered Ivy. "those rockets only carry big objects, like satellites, to space and those chains have no historical importance. Then why go through all the trouble to steal them. (Hmm, that is becoming a recurrent question)."

"Hey, don't look at me, I just work here," replied Chief.

SCENE 4

It was a new moon night. No light was on the sky to block out the stars. All was black in this vast amount of space. Blackness, star, blackness, star, blackness, a red plane, star, blackness, star, black…, a red plane! Go back, man, go back. A red plane cruising along the Gulf of Mexico, but not just any red jet plane, it's a, say it loud and say it proud, Carmen red jet plane. This is becoming so amusing. Inside of which traveled one of the greatest underground leaders, one of Mafia's godmothers, Britney Spears!…, oops!… I did it again, I confused the shows. Anyway, the one and only CARMEN SANDIEGO, but that's not all you will also receive other VILE biggies like: Prof. Sara Bellum, attorney Lee Galease, Lindsay Doyle, Touriste Classe, Hugo Riret, Hannah Lulu, Paige Torner, Lars Vegas and Moe Skeeter. Wow, what a combo, but you want to know what all this people are doing on this private jet, ah? Well let's find out, back to you Carmen.

"Mmphh… I still don't get it with all of you. What's wrong with the old hideout?" asked a very frustrated Carmen.

"Carmen, the place is falling apart," demanded Sara.

"Well it needs a little handiwork and…"

"I suggest, Carmen," Lee Galease interrupted her, "that for the well being of yourself, your colleges, and your workers, you must find another place for a hideout."

"Last week's little redecoration is a sign of bad luck Carmen," said Hannah.

"With a more sustainable hardwood floor it will be…"

"Carmen," Lindsay cut her off, "the conference room is **inside** the kitchen."

"Okay, you made your point. At least is very confortable the place I thought of and not to say perfect for the new VILE Headquarters."

"The location is perfect too. No one will look there, nor even dream or imagine to look there Carmen," said Sara. "Ha, ha, ha!… now I can start working on my bug eyed, rat bodied super mutants, that one day will conquer the world and will be subjected to me, THEIR QUEEN, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA."

Everyone just stared at her back with sweatdrops all over thinking the Four W's; **w**hat's **w**rong **w**ith the **w**oman? so common now on their heads. 'Oops, did I just gave myself away,' thought Sara.

"Aah… anyway… lets get our last materials before the big… heist," Carmen was confused.

"Then to celebrate at our new house," said Touriste.

"YAY," shouted all, then looked back at Carmen awaiting her response, which came with her hand up. "Yay."

SCENE 5

The city of Townsville…

Is under attack by a red, yellow, and black dressed woman. Ooh! **Powerpuff girls**, save the day.

SCENE 6

Sorry for that interruption, but I had to get it out of my mind, after all, think about that for a second…

Anyway it was the city of Miami, that glamorous city where Cristina and Don Francisco live. At just minutes from the city lies the Miami international airport. It had been a beautiful night, now the early sings of light were creeping upon the horizon, signaling a new day was dawning. This day will be filled with great joys and unforgettable sorrows everywhere. Little did the people at the airport knew what lurked up ahead. A redness beyond blood that flows, a woman which will make their day.

Currently, at the airport, a cargo of thirteen hot air balloons was being processed for their shipment to Australia. Everyone was working as fast as they could to met the schedule. Suddenly a commotion was heard on the back store, in a matter of minutes a whitish dense smoke engulfed every worker.

After it dispersed, several gray and blue dressed men entered the building, followed by some bad looking people and a woman in red. They started to work very quickly taking the hot air balloons to the aircraft unaware that someone else creeped in the blackened ceiling. The figure moved catlike under the dark shadows towards them.

The final balloon was being transported when the lights went out.

"What now?" said Carmen angrily.

"Hey," "Ouch," Watch out, you," "What's going on here," the henchmen were shouting in the dark as something or someone was engulfing them.

"STOP YOU FIEND, your days of stealing are over," said the mysterious figure in black. (That's the corniest thing I've ever said.)

"Turn on the lights right now, who ever you are," retorted angrily Carmen looking at the shadow.

The lights were turned on and there it was, a mysteriously dress figure standing on top of the hot air balloon package. The figure was dressed in a black unbuttoned skinny coat. A very stretched, white, skimpy and ragged at the bottom shirt (wow!… I want one of those), a black bell bottom jean, and black boots with iron ornaments all around them. And seeing that everyone around here loves hats, I'll put her a hat too, a black hat.

Under her the majority of Carmen's henchmen were tied up and strangling to get out. For the looks of it the girl was strong and very cunning, thought Carmen.

"How dare you steal from the nations? It is not fair to take things that doesn't belong to you."

"Life isn't fair missy," said Carmen with a smirk.

"Ha, and is turning unfair to your side Carmen, 'cause you just met your match," saying that she leaped behind Carmen prepared to give a fight to the remaining henchmen and some of Carmen's colleges.

Who would have thought that little girl will be that great a fighter. Man, what a kick ass she is, with great karate moves she took care of those henchmen. She surprised many when she moved trough out the different packages and merchandize all around the place and delivering her kicks and punches at them. (Just imagine a Carmenized **Matrix** movie, kind of thing).

In a matter of minutes only three people were left standing Carmen, Sara, and that mysterious girl.

"Looks like we underestimated you," said Carmen.

"What should we do now boss," said Sara softly to Carmen's ear. "If we stop to play around with this little girl, there will be no time to get the balloons on the aircraft before the police or those Acme detectives come.

Carmen lifted a stick that was lying around with her foot. She took it on her hands and turned to Sara: "Where is your sense of adventure, Sara," she twirled the long stick around her as she said that. "I'll take care of this little amateur." The mysterious girl understood the message, and she too took a stick form the floor preparing for the assault.

SCENE 7

At the other side of the airport a blue light circle appeared, from it leaped Zack and Ivy.

"We better split up Zack, we can cover more ground that way."

"I have a better idea Iv, why don't we go with them, we can cover more ground on that," he pointed at the amassed police force that was coming their way.

SCENE 8

The fight had been energetic. The mysterious girl had defended well against Carmen's attacks, but her attacks were ferocious too. Carmen had to change of sticks after the one she had broke on one of the defenses. The girl showed sings of fatigue and she wasn't that experienced, so Carmen wouldn't let this opportunity pass her away. Before the fight started, Carmen was aware of a shipment of cages on one end of the airport, and some of the cages were opened and unboxed. The only thing to worry about is how to lure her into a cage.

That was easy. A plan was already working in the thief's mind. Quickly she ran away from the girl leaving her confused. As she planned the girl followed her around. Carmen slipped between two gigantic boxes and leaped behind the cage. She landed in a space between other cages, Carmen appeared to be trapped, and that's exactly what she wanted. Sara watched Carmen's eyes comprehending her plan.

The girl came to face Carmen encaged. The girl walked to her with a smile on her face. Once she passed the cage's entrance a locking sound behind her was heard. She was trapped. (Idiot!, that was too easy, of course that was a trap.)

"It looks like it is the end of the line for you my young friend," said Carmen walking towards the girl playing with her stick.

"My line will end long after our paths have been correctly crossed Carmen."

"That's a strong language for a little girl like you. You should go home and leave this to the professionals," she turned around ready to leave.

"YOU, **destroyed my home!**"

Carmen turned around to face a crying girl. Not sure what those words meant, when she heard sirens and people shouting orders. The police was coming, time to get out of there. She started to run towards her plane where the recuperating other were already.

The police broke in joined by Zack and Ivy along with other old Acme agents. Carmen stopped once more to look back at them, then at the girl once more.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A great mastermind thief and a pick pocket thief joined together, what a great Oprah chat," said Miguel Díaz, an old Acme agent.

"Hmm… Sandiego vs. Sandiego, who will win," said his wife Zahyra Telmont, another old Acme agent.

"Forget those lively reunions and get them," shouted Ivy.

They grabbed the mysterious girl first. Screaming and yelling they got her going to a police van.

"There is no escape for you Carmen," said Zack. "So give it up."

Carmen just backed away to her blocked airplane when she heard the girl shouting something at her.

"I'm going to get you for that Carmen. Lina Sandiego will avenge her father! Do you hear me, goddamit! Lina Sandiego will challenge you to the end," she was gone, and Carmen slammed the door of her jet behind her. Hugo started the engines and the plane went up in a straight line, then activating the turbo engine to get the hell out of there.

'LINA SANDIEGO, Lina Sandiego!, Lina Sandiego,' those words ringed inside Carmen's head as she seated down. What a commotion was there on the plane, everyone was talking about that mysterious girl that gave them that much trouble. They were laughing and cheering and discussing this past event.

"Hey Carmen, looks like you've got a new enemy, eh?" asked Sara.

"Yeah," she said aloud, but in her mind she told herself looking down. 'She is my daughter.'

End of chapter 1


	2. The Heir to VILE1.2

In a local commissary…

"Here she is, the slippery Lucky Sandiego," said Miguel pointing at a dark cell. There was movement on the rack of the cell. Lina was sitting and was looking at the two known faces and two other new faces.

"Ivy, don't you think that the Sandiego's of the world will one day take over," said Zack.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is just a coincidence."

As they sat down at the desk in front of the cells, Zahyra brought some files. "We are happy to met the new bread of Acme agents. We are part of the oldies, but we still can kickbutts like you guys."

"Yeah so we see. Thanks for helping us , although it was in vain," said Zack.

"Anytime kiddo, its good to have some high red adrenaline flowing on," said Miguel.

"That's great, but who is she?" Ivy signaling to the cell.

"Her name is Lina Sandiego, a well renown girl around here. She is a little thief that has been giving us headaches for their years," Miguel took her file and search in it. "Stealing cars, CD's, motorcycles, personal properties, houses, etc., etc., etc., and then exchanging or pauning them for money."

"Wow, she has quit a hobby," said Zack.

"Money? money for what?" asked Ivy.

"To pay for her grandfather's hospital bill. Edward Mangual, his name, is very sick with a strange anemia and has been on the hospital for nearly three years now. Report has it he is already through therapy and could be going home in a couple of weeks," said Zahyra as she peeked at the other files. "The bills cruse above the three thousand dollars a month. Olga, his wife and Lina's grandmother, has been working in three different jobs each week and it is not enough. So Lina here, started stealing to complete the payments."

"Couldn't she had gotten a job or the grandmother gotten a loan?" asked Ivy.

"That has proven to be impossible, for a slightly family problem," said Miguel with a sigh, he took a very old file in his hands. "Lina's father was the youngest leader of a Mafia center of murderers, drug dealers and thieves. With that little problem no bank has allowed them to get a loan, nor to Lina nor her grandmother get well paid jobs, or a job at all."

"His name was Rocky, Rocky Mangual. The Smasher, his fellow villains called him. He died in a fire nearly fourteen years ago or less on his hideout," said Zahyra looking at the cell were Lina was. "No one knows who or how the fire started, but he died that night. Seventy-eight people, terrorists, died with him that night. No one survived that fire. Also no one knows how Lina got to her grandparents house."

"Nor who her mother is. Edward has never told us her name or us who she was, he has only told us that she is dead for him. He named her Lina by her mother's request, but Sandiego, which we believe is her last name, because his son should have never had a child with that woman, and it is a way to punish her, so she would know that someone still lives with that error," said Miguel with a sad look on his face.

"Thanks for the biography but could we speed things up here and get this thing over with," Lina was annoyed by now.

"Well miss lucky, we will send you to a new juvenile institution near Tampa," said Miguel with some handcuffs in his hands. He opened the cell and handcuffed her. "Come on, your new home awaits you."

"Let me rephrase that for you sir, my temporary home."

"Very brave for a little girl like you," said Zahyra taking her away.

"We too must get going, Carmen is going to strike anytime soon," said Ivy.

"Good luck to you two," Miguel handshake them both.

The two were off to the headquarters when Chief came barging in.

"ITS CARMEN, she is in Puerto Rico stealing a big national monument 'El castillo San Cristobal', come on, come on, we must move. Aaaaahhhh!" he knocked Lina and Zahyra on his way out.

"Wait Chief, C-5 us there, but wait," shouted Ivy.

By this confusion Zahyra loosen her grip on Lina, and the clever girl took the opportunity to get out of there. She pushed Zahyra down and ran to catch up to the two detectives. A blue portal was opening in front of them, they jumped in hoping to get there in time. So was Lina.

All of them had gone in the portal, Zahyra took her gear and called her husband.

"Lina went off with the detectives, come on slugy we must get that girl before trouble finds her."

SCENE 2

7:00 am – Old San Juan, Puerto Rico. 'Castillo San Cristobal' (San Christopher Castle)

"Be ready to activate the rockets Sara. Lars, Paige, and Moe start the spring separators. Hugo position the aircraft and balloons over the castle, Hannah prepare to tighten the chains," shouted Carmen the orders.

"Stop it Carmen, you will never get away with this," cried Zack running up the main gateway.

"I don't think so detectives," above Carmen five of her henchmen jumped between Zack and Ivy, a fight started. Carmen ran to the main plaza unawares that a familiar black figure got inside her mini jet plane.

"Now everyone, start the engines," the castle started to shake. By now many local residents had gathered around the site.

"Que madre, que sucede aquí."1

"El castillo se esta rompiendo por abajo."2

"Carmen Sandiego se está robando el castillo San Cristobal."3

They were wrong, the castle wasn't going anywhere, the castle was starting to break apart and that's not what Carmen had in mind. Little did she knew what was going on, nor many of the new comers to this national museum. Under the castle there are a series of tunnels that connect it to the Fort San Felipe del Morro. This corridors and the castles or forts were used by the Spaniard to defend the capital, they traveled and transported ammunitions from fort to fort and to other parts of the island through this tunnels in war times. There are seven known corridors that acted like anchors to the big castle.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CARMEN. YOU HAVE NO ESCAPE." The US Army marines surrounded the whole castle.

"Get out, get out, forget this thing. Go now!" ordered Carmen. The balloons were left loose. The master plane hooked Sara, Lars, Moe, Hannah, and Paige up to join the others. Everyone else scram from there. Carmen was left alone in that plaza.

"Thinking big eh Carmen? What was on your mind with this caper," said Ivy.

"Not leaving any clues, don't let us chase you anymore, looks like you are giving up," said Zack.

"I have never given up on anything Zack," she pressed a bottom on the communicator she had on hand and a white smock from under the detectives started to rise. It was so choking and thick that the detectives were so involved in how to get fresh air that they didn't noticed Carmen's plane firing up.

The smoke dispersed just in time to see Carmen close the cockpit and pull up.

"Commander, please lend us a fighter CF-6 plane to cut her power off," pleaded Ivy.

SCENE 3

Somewhere over the Atlantic…

"Give it up sis, she is gone we'll never catch her," wined Zack.

"That's impossible, that little jet plane isn't fast enough, so its logical she is planning to aboard her main plane somewhere."

"It's been an hour now."

"This means her main plane will slow down to let her catch up."

"It's been an hour now!"

"Come on Zack, think about it."

"It's…been…an hour…NOW!"

"Aaaarrrgggghh…that Carmen, she is more slippery that Ricky Martin getting out of a concert."

SCENE 4

Some where over the Atlantic…just a little bit ahead of Zack and Ivy…

"Come in Big One, where the hell are you guys," retorted Carmen over again.

"What a spooky situation back there boss lady. Am so amazed they didn't caught us," responded Hugo.

"Carmen, that was a very close encounter of the army kind. They could have even shoot at us," replied Sara.

"I've had closer ones, believe me. That was only a minor set back. That Manny, he didn't delivered the entire info," said Carmen.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that a US army marine facility was nearby," said Lars.

"I had the same feeling as if one was seated near a fire ant hill. And talking about animals don't you think caterpillars are cute and fuzzy? Oh , I loved Charlotte's Web, and then…"

"Shut up, PAIGE!" cried all in unison. (They could have been a great chorus. The VILE Chorus.)

"Hell, anyway, slow down and open the backdoor Hugo, today's events has me in a bad mood," said an angry Carmen nearly crushing the phone in her hands.

"Alright boss, contact in five minutes, there is a little storm to cross, Over."

"Over… Wow, what a rip-off that was."

"I'm the one who's going do any rip-off here, I'll rip-off your liberty," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and more important than that, how did you get in here?" she looked back.

"Hello again," Lina's hand grabbed the control panel and pressed several commands at the same time. The plane started to shake and waddle out of control, rising and descending in harsh movements.

Carmen grabbed her hands by instincts and started to struggle with Lina. Lina tried to free her hands to grab Carmen's neck, but Carmen was stronger and twisted painfully Lina's right hand. Lina cried in pain, Carmen's mind stooped in fright. 'What I am doing?' Lina released her injured hand from her capture's grip and noted Carmen's blackout and used it in benefit. Lina released her other hand and pressed more bottoms on the panel, the plane's motor heated up and was throwing smoke.

'Ridiculous, she is nothing of yours right now. Have your pride as a thief and show her who you are.' Carmen finally reacted and grabbed Lina by her collar and threw her back on the back seat, praying she would stay calm and let her take control of the plane to stabilize it. Carmen looked to the front as she grabbed the steering rod, Lina did not read Carmen's mind and hurried to stop the thief when she looked to the front too. They were both petrified with the same expression on their faces. Fate was playing a great twist of its power on them.

SCENE 5

"There Zack, everyone they are there," shouted Ivy.

"I see her Ivy," said Armando over the radio. Other detectives, in planes of course, had been able to catch up to them.

"It looks like there is something wrong," said Jasmine.

"That plane is going out of control," said Josha.

"More trouble is coming. Carmen's goons are deploying from the mother ship and coming our way," cried Lee (not to be confused with Lee Jordan, OK.).

SCENE 6

A giant wave was rising towards them. They were plunging to the stormy sea.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," they shouted.

"Pull up, pull up, pull up Carmen!" yelled Hugo trough the radio.

Carmen got a hold the control of the plane and pulled just in the nick of time. The plane was difficult to control, it was throwing smoke, it had no lights and to top it all up, from where in the nine hells this storm came from, ohh yeah from last night's theater movie I saw **the Perfect Storm**. Finally out of the reach of the angry waves Carmen and Lina saw that more than a storm had shown up, but various other plane were now surrounding them, and a bigger fight had been going on.

ACME detectives and VILE henchmen had been fighting against Carmen's own wishes. She saw that this was inevitable though, but why here in this place and at this time. Each side was trying to shoot the other. This was not the first time Carmen had been in a shooting, in fact she was so good at it that she was afraid of it. The whole world, or nearly, knew that she was only a thief, and even as a compassionate thief that had saved the detectives trying to catch her, and she wanted to stay that way. She was not violent. What to do, what to do? She sensed Lina getting a little nervous because the girl had loosened her grip and was staring at the lighting and firing outside. 'What would he have done?' Carmen asked to no one in particular. 'What will you do?' Again she asked to no one in particular, or so she though.

"YYYYEEEEEEHHHHAAAAA!" was heard the radio. Carmen looked up and saw a jet plane flying by spinning along the way.

"Miguel, you imbecile don't you ever do that again," that frightened Zahyra.

"Don't worry mom. This jet is state of the art, and its only purpose it to entertain us," said Charlie. He was Miguel and Zahyra's son, a new Acme recruit too. "This is so much fun."

"Like father, like son. Both are animals and savages," complained Zahyra.

"What are they doing here," said Lina under her breath.

"You get used to it, but don't blame them it's not their fault," whispered Carmen back to her.

"I've been acquainted," giggled Lina. Carmen just smiled, then they both remembered with who they were at the moment and the struggle began again.

SCENE 7

"This is not good. Boss, boss, get inside the mother ship. Hey guys! Come all aboard, the storm is intensifying. I repeat the storm is intensifying. Calling everyone… including… the ACME agents. Turn back, we are headed to the middle of the storm. Let it be and turn back" Hannah desperately informed trough the radio.

She was right, Ivy couldn't keep the plane from being tossed by the strong winds. Other ACME agents were being hit by lightning. Many of VILE goons' planes were throwing smoke. And Carmen's plane, well, it was still unstable.

The horrible monster was at its greatest, lightning clashed, thunder exploded, waves roared, wind screamed and more than a dozen of people fighted for their lives. Then it happened, a huge wave of lightning hitted the main plane. It gave to the storm, the plane was beaten up by the winds and it carried it along. With the plane out of power the VILE jets went out of control. Many collided with the ACME detectives, there was no other way but down. Other planes succumbed to the fury of nature and plunged down. The engine of Carmen's plane exploded in a ball of fire, the only option was to survive in any way possible.

Ivy had lost control of the plane and urged Zack to open the cockpit and jump. Before Zack even got up the lightning illuminated a steady ground. Mountains, trees and an enraged beach. An island, the paradise as Ivy saw it and she went for it, try to land on that desolate place.

She struggled to keep the control stick on her hands. The land grew nearer, they were above it and ready to descend when a tree trunk hit them, they plunged from the sky. They landed with a loud crash among the trees. Time to get out. Zack had to break the window in order to get out. What a night, and the storm wasn't giving in. They had to find refuge and fast.

Every plane groveled at the feet of the storm, not knowing what was going to happen to them. Carmen and Lina were in the same test, the plane without engine gladiated with the strong winds. Just as Ivy, Carmen had seen the island and she planned to land there. The plane just went in a straight angle towards a nearby small mountain and crashed in the bushes. Carmen could open the cockpit and climbed out, she pulled Lina out of the nearly engulfed in flames plane and ran from there. The plane exploded sending debree, water, and soil towards the angry sky. It was time to find cover in that place. As Carmen washed her plane burn on, Lina pulled her coat a little and signaled to a small cave close by. Well it was as good as anything at that time.

Everyone else did the same in different parts of that place, and for the first time in this story enemy and friend helped each other for the well being of everyone.

End of chapter 2

1 'Que madre'=local expression meaning literary **What mother**, but it is used to express **What the…**, 'Que sucede aquí'= **what is going on here**.

2 'El castillo se está rompiendo por abajo.'= **the castle is breaking at the bottom**.

3 'Carmen Sandiego se está robando el castillo San Cristobal.'= **Carmen Sandiego is stealing the 'Castillo San Cristonal'**.


	3. The Heir to VILE1.3

In every spot the nearly dead people were the eternal fight between water and fire was fought. Ivy had had a tough time starting their fire, she was about to give up but at last the fire started. They quickly put their clothes to dry and started to rob their hand to warm them up. Sara, Lars and Moe's fire was well replenished with dried wood, and quickly warmed them. Hugo, Hannah, and Paige's was small and it continued to burn out. The Díaz's was the biggest for now and was cooking spaghettis and meatballs (don't ask me how). The ACME detectives had been able to find each other's out using their last energy in the walkie-talkies and made a great refuge with a well-centered fire to dry the clothes and themselves. Carmen's fire was the first one to ignite, their clothes were already dry and they were warm enough to go to sleep.

The cave Lina found was in a great position, blocking out the winds and rain that were hitting the earth. Carmen was resting by the cave's wall and looking blankly at the fire. Beside her, Lina was resting with her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, she was asleep. No matter what Carmen did she could take her eyes and thoughts away from the sleeping girl. 'It was her, here, at this very moment, but why? She was very persistent like her father. Her father. Moreover, why do I have the feeling this is all my fault?' Carmen continued to look at her, and the strangest thing was that she couldn't think of anything, her mind was in blank.

The storm continued to beat up the cave. The waves of winds flowing throw the trees made an incredible sound. The fire crackling in front of her. The world crumbling in back of her. The gift of life sleeping beside her. The heart beating to a strange music inside of her. Carmen fell from the conscious world into a deep sleep.

SCENE 2

In the early evening the storm died down and gave way to the beautiful moon. Carmen woke up and walked to the entrance of the cave. She tried to communicate with her colleagues, but only received static on her radio. She looked around to find some wood to keep the fire going on through the night, and to see if there was anything to eat around. She hadn't eaten for nearly twenty-four hours and she was sure that Lina hadn't either.

SCENE 3

The next morning Zack and Ivy finally reunited with the other Acme agents including the Díaz clan. They had captured a big rabbit and started to cook it. It was well done and all sitted around to eat. They commented about the storm and of how to get out of there.

"Any word of the foes?" asked Armando.

"No, but I saw many of their ships crash on the island," assured Tatyanna.

"Yes, and the red woman's plane landed a little over the north of us, but exploded shortly after," said Miguel with a worried expression on his face.

"Wow, but don't worry, Carmen got out. She has been in worse situations than a little plane crash," said Jasmine in a confident voice.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here? I thought we left you in Miami taking that little thief away," asked Ivy.

"She used the distraction the Chief caused to get away. She got inside the C-5 and went to Puerto Rico with you," said Zahyra. "We think she is in this mess too, she must be around here."

"But where? I didn't saw her anywhere," said Zack.

They all though for a moment, then they all raised their heads, "CARMEN'S PLANE."

"Of course, Carmen's plane was out of control way before the storm hitted us," said Josha.

"She must have gotten inside the plane and attacked Carmen. She's got guts," said Charlie.

Everyone stared at him with confused eyes. They were so involved on this that they didn't notice this new comer. I feel lower than a piece of meat in the lion's den, though Charlie.

"Who are you?" asked Zack offering his hand to the young man.

"My name is Charlie and I'm a new ACME agent," Charlie replied shaking Zack's hand.

SCENE 4

"Your left hand on blue, Moe. Hold still will ya. Now Lars, right foot on yellow," Sara shouted.

"Hold still she says. Hey, why don't you do this yourself?" asked an angry Moe.

"'Cause neither of you knows how to work on radiowaves, and me, Sara Bellum, being the second in command of VILE, is the one who gives orders."

"You are radio transmitting over a twister board," said Lars balancing over the yellow spot.

"Well, we must give in to primitive solutions."

SCENE 5

"This is great. Stranded on a solitary island, I thought this could only happen on movies or TV series," said Hugo looking at Paige.

"It was that black cat, I knew it. Ohh, I'm doomed," Hannah said closing her eyes.

"Not really we could have gone down a rabbits hole and ended up in a strange land were chocolate rabbits play in cottage cheese, and the trees are made of candy canes with jawbreakers for leaves and…."

"SHUT UP PAIGE!" the radio screamed.

"Hey, does anyone hears me," Hugo picked the radio up with his trembling hands.

"This is Sara, who are with you there Hugo?"

"Just Paige, Hannah, and me, Sara."

"Where are ….," the signal went out for a second and…, "stay still you two. Where are you located and where is the plane?

"We are near the beach in a big hallow tree and the plane is half sunk in the bay."

"What? Then how in the world are we going to get out of here…," the signal went out again…, "will you two stay STILL," roared Sara. "Don't worry I still need to locate Carmen (although I don't want to, but this idiots wont work together if she is not here) and see what are we going to do. Stay there we will look for you."

The radio went dead, those left behind only waited, who knows for what.

SCENE 6

"THIS SUCKS!" Lina's voice echoed around the mountain. "We have to cross that slump now."

"Who said we had to cross it, when we can leapt across it," Carmen said looking at her. Lina was a little confused. "Think things through young lady." With that Carmen gave a few steps back and ran towards the slump. She jumped and got hold of one of the branches. She swung over it and landed on the other side of the slump. "Now is your turn."

"Like I said, this sucks," she came running and jumped. She grabbed hold of the branch and twirled towards the other side, but…"SPLASH! Now that is a mud bath.

Carmen couldn't contain herself, she started to laugh as if she had never laughed before. What she was seeing was the most pathetic thing in the whole world. Lina tried to get up, but slipped back. Once more she tried, again and again with no luck. Man, what a scene.

"Your laugh is irritating, Carmen."

Carmen couldn't control herself, this was so hilarious she had to rest on a tree while she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh, but I would like to see you get out of here," Lina got up and started to walk towards Carmen, but slipped back into the slump.

"Only in your dreams will that happen," Carmen grabbed a low branch and extended her arm to Lina. She grabbed the girl's hand and started to get her up and walk out of there, when… something was slipping over the thief's hand. Carmen looked back and a green python was looking at her. Carmen stood very still, she knew that any movement could be fatal. The seconds ticked like hours, suddenly Carmen detected a small movement, it was time to flee.

The python attacked, with lightning speed Carmen let go the branch and jumped back. The python's attack range was well away form where she or Lina were, but she was in the slump. She was almost covered in mud, she tried to get up but fell back to it. The python knew better than to get in there and just slipped away over the branches. They kept still for a moment before they took a deep breath.

"Welcome to my fantasy, you are welcome to sit around."

"This is the most embarrassing moment in my life."

"Join the club," Lina splashed a little of mud towards Carmen. Carmen won't normally react this way but this were not normal times so she returned the splash. Lina splashed her again. Carmen did the same. In a matter of seconds a mud fight had started.

SCENE 7

"Glad to have you over at the agency Charlie, I'm sure that you will be a great detective someday," Zack told his newest friend.

"Look, over there, something is shinning on the beach and it's big," pointed Lee.

"And I have a good guess of what it might be, come on," Ivy started to run down hill. Everyone followed her in the wild maze of trees.

SCENE 8

"Aaarrrgggg…push, when I tell you. Now, push, aaaaaaahhhhh!

"This is not working Carmen."

"To you maybe, but to me it is working."

"Are we in a grumpy mood today."

"You have no idea. Are you pushing?"

"No sorry, I was pulling."

"Why you little thie…." SNAP! "Aaaaahhhhh!"

SPLASH!

"Ouch," was the last thing Lina said. They were entangled up with a vain, in a mud slump and covered with leaves. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening," Lina cried holding her head.

"Keep repeating it maybe the spell will break, and… will you kindly get off me?"

"I'm trying."

SCENE 9

"Its nearly noon Sara, why don't we rest up a little bit," complained Moe.

"Yeah, my feet are only walking on instinct now," wined Lars.

"Will you two stop it, I have located Carmen's plane sensor if we get to it we can get out of here."

"But where is it,*sniff, sniff* we have been walking for hours," Paige said nearly crying.

"It is close, it's near that mountain," Sara heard some struggling up ahead. "SSsshhh, I hear something behind those bushes. Lars and Moe go check it out."

"Us, why us?"

"This can be the curse of the Black Cat, be careful," Hannah turned to run away.

"Just go."

SCENE 10

"A little more, come on," Carmen pulled herself out of the mud. "That's it I'm out, and now come on you, out." She helped Lina get out and get up, but they were still on a sloppy place and fell down on each other again, fortunately on a more dried ground. "How did I got mixed up in this thing."

"Carmen, Carmen Sandiego," a voice from the nearby bushes was heard. "Is that really you, boss?"

Carmen couldn't recognize the voice, or she didn't wanted to.

'This had to be a dream, a nightmare, Carmen though.

"Hey guys is the boss," called Moe back at the others.

'Wake up, wake up, wake up, Carmen.' Carmen started to get up but she stumbled on Lina, and fell again. Behind the bushes came Sara, Lars, Moe, Hannah, Paige and Hugo. They marbled at the scene, a Carmen Sandiego to remember. They started to laugh softly.

"Don't you dare laugh at the boss, and… and…and…, HA, HA, HA," Sara broke up in laughter as well as the others. Carmen and Lina just looked at them with uneasy eyes like pleading them to stop laughing and help them get up.

"I take that back, this IS the most embarrassing moment in my life."

"I see what you mean."

"Will any of you help us down here," demanded Carmen trying to be as strictly as possible.

"Sure boss, HA, HA, anything you say," Lars and Moe helped her.

"Now do you belief in bad luck?" Hannah helped Lina.

They were up and started to walk out of that slump. Hugo noticed a new person on their team. He recognized her as the little bitch that attacked them in the airport.

"What is she doing here?" Hugo asked.

"This is no place for you little girl," Sara said.

"Yeah, she is right because we have a little problem to settle here. Right Lars?"

"Of course Moe."

"Let me start guys," Hugo smashed his fist in his other hand.

Lina ran behind Carmen hoping a miracle would happen, and it did.

"Let it be guys, she is with us now," Carmen stopped them. She looked at Lina's eyes, "At least for the moment."

"Oh, well," Hugo sounded a bit disappointed. He then smiled back at her and said, "That was quit a fight you gave us back there."

"Yeah, you're pretty good at this too," Lars said taking her from behind Carmen.

"Come on lets share experiences with our new pal," Moe took her hand, and dragged her in front of the group.

"We are going to be such good friend, we could even get to share lipsticks," Paige took her other hand and they all started to talk to her. Lina was in a strange way happy to be with those people, and she didn't knew why.

"It is of good luck you are with us, girl," Hannah went with them.

'She was just lucky,' Sara thought, "Carmen, how in the world did you got…"

Carmen cut her off with one hand over Sara's mouth, "Don't you even ask that, just find me some body of fresh water to take this yucky stuff off.

SCENE 11

"Yes, I knew it. This is Carmen's main plane," rejoiced Ivy.

"There are other three planes around the area as well," Zack appeared behind the group.

"They must be around here somewhere," Tatyanna said pointing to some footprints on the sand.

"Yes, and they must be looking for something big to have to leave the plane here with all the stuff," Armando peeked at the footprints and started to fallow them.

"Carmen," said Jasmine.

"And they'll lead us to were she is," Miguel bended down to inspect the footprints. "One, two, three..."

"Five people, two women and tree men," Zahyra finished.

"Hey people, come on. Armando found the trail they took," shouted Josha in the distance.

"Alright a real hunting party," Charlie jumped up and down.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. This won't get any easier," Lee put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

SCENE 12

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa, so that is how you and the boss got stuck in that mud, ha, ha, ha," Lars couldn't control the laughter, and Moe and Paige were already out.

"That is what you call a bad hair day," Hannah sat down containing her laugh.

"That is what you might call a one time show," Hugo was all red from laughing. "Carmen, how was that?"

"Very amusing, thanks for reminding me," Carmen shouted from a distance.

"Hey, little girl you must better come and wash that stuff off before it stiffens in the clothes," Sara said in a grumpy voice pointing to a distance.

"Of course I wouldn't want to be inappropriate for the occasion to come," Lina said in a mocking voice as she walked were Sara was pointing. She found a shallow lake and Carmen washing her coat. She already had bathed and her other clothes were hanging from a branch. Hey, don't get me wrong she wasn't naked, oh no, no, not at all, she was in her underwear.

"What are you doing here?" Carmen was shocked to see the girl.

"Well the 'mistress of darkness' pushed me over," without waiting any other reply Lina grabbed a vain an swung on it letting go at the middle of the lake. She splashed all over and started to swim around as the slump washed off.

"Rude, yet effective," Carmen didn't minded the intrusion and continued on her task.

"Carmen, your goons are very nice and they were so interested in the story."

"And you had to go and tell them."

"Yeah, well, it's not everyday you get to talk with the goons of the person you will take revenge on."

Carmen stopped washing and looked at the girl, "I don't know why."

"Ohh, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about Carmen. It is something that happen nearly fourteen years ago."

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about the **Winston Fire**, Carmen**." **She said harshly.

Carmen stopped a moment, but continued to wash trying to cover her surprised expression. "I have heard of it."

"You heard of it, gee what a cover up. You didn't just heard of it, **you were there.**"

'How the hell did she found out that? Who could have told her? Why would anyone talked… about… that incident?… Aarrgg, that Edward, he must have told her.'

"And I know a little more than this, Carmen. I know that because of you my father is **dead**."

That was it, the drop that overflowed the cup. She forgot about the world surrounding her. Hearing those words from the mouth of her own flesh and blood was the most painful thing she had ever encountered. Images of a black haired, blue eyed, handsome, intelligent, open minded, skillful, and well built man began to appear on her mind. She couldn't bare the though that somehow she was responsible for his death, both physically and hereditary.

She got up without saying anything. Dressed up in the still moistened clothes and walked out of there to give the girl some privacy for her bathing.

"I'll get my revenge one day, I've warned you," was the last thing she heard.

Carmen went back to the campsite and sitted down. They all started to interrogate her and she answered each question not even thinking about it. "Guys please, I don't want to talk about that when there are more important things to discuss."

"Like what Carmen," asked Paige.

"Like perhaps, how to get out of here," Carmen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, good theme boss," said Lars.

"We could have never come up with a subject like that," Moe backed him up.

'I'm surrounded by idiots,' Carmen thought.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Heir to VILE1.4

"Look over there in that slump. It looks like something struggle or fought there," said Armando.

"Or someone," pointed out Jasmine, signaling to a little red strip trapped on one of the branches.

"Looks like your little girl gave Carmen a bad day," Ivy looked at Zahyra and Miguel.

"Come on, we must find a way to cross this slump. It looks very sticky and slippery to just walk trough it," Charlie said.

"I like the way you are starting to think, Charlie old buddy," Zack nudged him.

"They must be just up ahead," Tatyanna said.

Ivy looked around for something that could be used as a stepstone, but there was none. Her mind raced trying to find a way across. 'How was Carmen able to cross to the other side without touching any of the slump between them and the struggling site.' She looked to her left, to her right, to the trees, to the ground, to…, 'Wait a minute, the trees. Of course, the trees, she grabbed a branch and swung to the other side. Now that was cleaver.'

"Sorry guys no way to go around it in ether way," Josha said.

"This is all marsh land that is surrounding us," said Lee.

"Don't worry guys, I already found a way to cross it," Ivy stepped back and ran toward the slump. She jumped at the very origin of it and grabbed a branch. She somersaulted across it landing safely on the other side.

"Wow, way to go Ivy," everyone cheered.

"Nah, it was nothing, no go on try it."

Everyone looked back at each other and tried to decide who went first. Zack was pushed to go, of course, against his will.

"Ooohhh man, I was at the dentist the day they taught this at the academy." He stepped back just as Ivy had done and ran towards the slump. He jumped, grabbed ahold of one of the branches, somersaulted to the other side, 'Hey, this is easy,' and SPLASH!, need I say more.

The forest was consumed by laughter. This was a site to remember. The funniest thing any of them had ever seen. Meanwhile Zack was struggling to get out, he stood up and fell down just what happened to Lina moments later. This was so hilarious, he was now all covered in mud with no possible way to get out.

"Don't worry Zack, Ha, Ha, Ha, we'll help, Ha, Ha, you get out," Tatyanna jumped and somersaulted by the branch, but she was laughing so much she didn't knew what she was in for. SPLASH!.

(Ohh man, not even the Simpsons could have produced this much laughter.) Tatyanna now knew what it felt to be slimed.

"Yuck, this is so disgusting," she cried.

"You see, don't laugh at the misery of the others, or it could happen to you too," Zack advised her.

"Here guys, let me show you how it is done," saying that Armando jumped and grabbed the branch, as he was twirling on it, it snapped and he fell to the slump behind Tatyanna. (What a comedy series.)

"Youngsters, step aside let me try that," Miguel prepared himself. He jumped…

"Be careful dear, you haven't trained in a" SPLASH! "long time," Zahyra yelled at him. He didn't even reached the branches. He just landed and slipped toward Armando. He stopped before the collision and looked up. He looked around, and… started to laugh his belly off.

"I'm coming dear, aaahhh." SPLASH! She didn't cough the branch as well.

"I'm coming Mrs. Díaz, oops." SPLASH! Josha tripped over a loose root and fell on the slump. Wow, what a messy group these people are.

"You guys are no match for me, look at this," Jasmine jumped and caught a branch, all was well and dandy, but the branch she caught had moss and it slipped from her grip. SPLASH!

"You were right Jas, there is no way I could match that fall, Ha, Ha, Haaa. Don't worry I've done this thousands of times." SPLASH! Lee fell on his face.

"You must really be a loser, always falling down," Jasmine joked him.

"Hey, Charlie, now is your turn. Come on don't disappoint me, ACME is counting on you," Ivy called to him.

Charlie though a moment, (this is unusual for him), but he remembered a trick Lina had used on one of their previous encounters that saved her from jail and he decided to give it a try.

"Pardon me for what I'm gonna do, but it is for the best." He stepped on Josha, then jumped over to his father, then to Armando, then to Lee, then onto Zack, and he landed safely on the other side were Ivy was. Ivy clapped at him, he really had impressed her. That was a smart move, she was sure he one day would be a great detective.

"That was great. Very clever of you, don't you think guys."

"We were reduced to be used as stepstones," Zack mumbled.

"This is so embarrassing," Lee said.

"That was so cool," Tatyanna said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but are you guys alright?" asked Charlie to the not so enthusiastic men.

"Don't worry, we will use you head as a springball later," said Armando.

"Stop squabbling and help us get out of here," Miguel complained.

"Alright already," Ivy looked around for a vain or something to throw at them and pull them out.

"Hey, Ivy I found something over here," called Charlie with a very thick vain on his hands.

"That is perfect come on." Ivy threw the vain to Zack and Tatyanna. Ivy was at the end and Charlie was pulling in front of her.

The mud was so thick and slippery Zack had problems getting up. He finally did it and started to walk. Unfortunately (ohh, I'm so bad) he slipped, and it was such big slip that he dragged Charlie with him and almost Ivy. SPLASH!

"Yeah, good job Zack," the men cheered.

"Sorry Charlie, I didn't do it on purpose, really," Zack apologized.

"Don't worry, be happy."

"Great now I'll have to pull one of you at the time, and…," Ivy felt something creeping over her hand. When she looked back it was a green python. Ivy concentrated on her moves, somehow she had to get her hands of the vain without discomforting the snake. The python twitched and attacked. Ivy let go the vain and jumped backward with lightning speed. SPLASH! (Hurray, joy to the world, this is so colorful, I think I'm going to go paint a lovely picture and sent it to my best friend…. Or maybe not.)

"Hello Ivy, long time no see you. How have you been?" asked Zack.

"Aaarrrrggggg… this is great. How are we going to get out of here?"

SCENE 2

"I'm sure I heard people laughing, honest," Moe was ahead of the group looking through the forest.

"Yeah, the people in your head were laughing at you," Lars mocked him.

"Hearing people in your head is so wrong, that is bad karma," Hannah said.

"Why are we following this two idiots Carmen?" asked Hugo in a low voice.

"Because is the only lead we have now. None of the plane's radios work, and I don't think there are any Radio Shacks available around here."

A rustle came from the bushes and from it emerged Paige. She was so hysterical she could have looked like Morticia Addams.

"Oh my God, oh my Lord. This is not good. Ooohhh, lets get out of here," she ran hysterically past Hugo.

"Stop her," Carmen commanded. Hugo got her by the collar, but she continued to run with her feet in the air.

"Oh, wow. I'm running but I am not able to go any further."

"For Pete's sake, Paige, you are the biggest airhead I have ever met." Carmen told her.

"Oh, really, thank you Carmen. I'm so proud of it you know, I've worked so hard on it for years."

"So I see."

COMMERCIAL BREAK

There has been an outburst of Airheadness disease. Many people have been reported with this syndrome, specially today's young female pop artists. This disease is very contagious, so precautions must be made. You could acquire it by a friend, neighbor, school's fachionmaster appointed girl, even by phone or the internet.

The symptoms that this disease causes are:

A joyful, ear piercing, giggly laugh.

The use of phrases such as = So, OK, so he/she said that; Oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe he/she said that = and such and such.

The uncontrollable urge to collect every issue ever printed of Seventeen, Teen and Pop Stars.

If you have or present any of this symptoms or all of them, you may have acquired the Airheadness disease. There is only one existing cure for it and this is the following:

First go to Pearl Vision or Lens Crafters (or where ever you prefer) and ask them to give to you the most horrible and potent eyeglasses they posses.

Rent Blue Lagoon form Blockbuster, and watch it ten times in a weekend.

On Sunday afternoon, try to reflect and answer this questions:

What could have been the reaction of the girl when she first got the menstruation?

How where they able to know how to have sex?

Once they finally get to the city, what subject will interest the most to the girl, the boy and their child?

WARNING: This method hasn't been clinically approved, consult a doctor to find out if you can go through with it.

COMMERCIAL ENDS

"Now that wasn't necessary, why don't you prevent this Carmen?" Lina asked her.

"This may be a fanfiction about me, but I have no relation with the writer. So just keep up with the show and don't look at her, OK?"

SCENE 3

"Paige, what was behind those bushes," Hugo asked her.

"The ACME detectives. Practically the whole agency might be there. They are hundreds, thousands."

They all stuck together when they heard the shocking news. In what cruel joke they had landed. Carmen couldn't believe that this was true. She got out of the entangled group and went to check it out.

A minute or two passed and they heard a small laugh from that way. 'ACME got Carmen and they are celebrating,' they thought. A bigger riot was heard along with some curses and shouts.

"They got the boss," Lars hugged Moe.

"What should we do now," Moe hugged Lars back.

Lina separated from the hugged group and walked to where Carmen had disappeared. Sometime passed and the laughter augmented, also the curses.

"Oh my God, they got Lina too," Paige fainted.

"Those savages, they shouldn't be even called humans," Hugo covered his eyes.

"Lucky rabbits foot please protect us,' Hannah prayed.

The laughter continued until Carmen called them over to see what was ACME made off. They appeared near the slum and caught a glimpse of what Carmen meant. They couldn't believe it. ACME's gumshoes, or to say it correctly, ACME's mudshoes.

"HA, HA, HA, ha, ha, ha," they all broke in laugh.

The ACME detectives stared at them with angry eyes. 'They are laughing, laughing at us.' This was the most embarrassing moment in ACME's history. This was not good. ACME is supposed to create fear on VILE, the only thing they had created was a bunch of lunatic thieves.

"Looks to me one of you ran down on an old friend of ours," Carmen said pointing at the green python. " That little rascal put us in the same problem." They laughed again.

"Well, I'm not giving up on you. You are arrested for… Aaaaahhh," Ivy stood up but slipped.

"I'll get you sis, but …" SPLUT! Ivy fell on Zack, Zack slashed mud up at the sky. When Ivy looked at him some of the mud fell on his head. It was funny, it was hilarious. It was… was… "HA, HA, HA, ha, ha!" Ivy exploded in laughter. If you can't fight them, join them. Everyone roared in laughter. (Wow, this is funnier than Scary Movie.)

"Come on, lets get them out of there," Lars said. "To let my belly rest form so many laughs."

It could well have been over half an hour later when they got the last of them out.

"Now to get onto business," said Armando.

"Yeah, exactly," Lee backed him.

"You are under arrest," Ivy said pulling out some handcuffs.

Sara, Paige, Lars, Moe, Hannah, Hugo, Lina and Carmen looked at her with an expression of: is she for real.

"Yeah, and you are going to send us to Hollow cave prison located on the next mountain," Lars mocked her.

"He is right, Ivy," Miguel took the handcuffs from her. "There is nothing we can do."

"What are you saying," Tatyanna was shocked. "They are thieves, they are criminals."

"We are the law, we are…" Jasmine was cut off.

"…lost in the woods." Zahyra terminated the sentence. "We are stranded on an island, with no way to get out. No French fries, no hot water, no newspapers," she was getting hysterical by now "no sanitary bathrooms, no laundry mat…and I want to shave my legs." She broke down. This was more than what the woman could handle. Everyone stared at her, knowing that it is dangerous to get near a hysterical woman who needs to shave.

"I was adopted," Charlie reassured them.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Josha woke up from the trance.

"Well, everyone. We must look for some place to stay for the night, some wood for a fire and food to eat."

"He is right, lets settle down and after we have relaxed maybe we can come up with and idea of how to get out of here, and of what are we going to do with this criminals. For now let us be friends and help us out."

Everyone agreed with what Zack had suggested and got to work at it.

SCENE 4

Three hours later they found a cave to spend the night in. Although little it was still confortable for seventeen people to sleep in.

"This will have to do," Miguel said inspecting the cave. "Here we will spend the night. It is getting dark now and we must find wood and food still."

"Okay, lets split us in groups. We need a group for water supply, another for food supply, and another for the wood," Ivy stated.

"We'll handle the food, come on guys," Lee pointed at Armando, Josha, Zack, Miguel and Hugo.

"Then we will handle the water supply," Tatyanna said and Jasmine, Zahyra went with her. "You two are coming with us," she said pointing at Lars and Moe.

"Us, why us?"

"Who do you think will carry the water to the cave."

"Aaaaarrrggg… this is not our day."

"Now the only thing left is the wood," Ivy looked around, she saw Sara, Carmen, Hannah, and Paige where the only ones left. 'Well they'll do.'

"And we are supposed to do what?" Lina asked.

"You guys stay in the cave," Sara said pointing at Lina and Charlie.

"Doing what exactly?" Charlie stepped forward.

"If some one gets lost you can guide them with your voices. It is getting late now and with no lights to guide us we'll need to hear were we are going," Ivy explained them.

"OOOooooohhhh!" they said in unison.

"Now that it is agreed, lets go," Zahyra jumped out of the cave.

"Yeah," Armando, Josha ran from the cave and everyone else continued to jump out of the cave and start on their jobs.

SCENE 5

"Look a rabbit," Josha pointed out.

"Now quiet. Lay the trap Lee," Armando ordered. "Hugo take the left, Miguel take the right and try to cut it off. Josha, you and me are going to run it and drive it to the trap."

They all positioned themselves on their post. The rabbit had sensed danger but didn't move from its spot. Josha and Armando leaped onto him. He jumped their assault and run in the direction of the trap. He rapidly turn to the left but Hugo tackle it. He quickly turned to the right and passed below Josha and Armando with the speed of lightning. Miguel got a stick and swung at it. The rabbit was hitted and hopped blindly toward the trap. SNAP! Lee activated the trap and the rabbit was no more.

They all cheered and congratulated themselves, and agreed that the rabbit didn't went to the Bugs Bunny School for Rabbits and Hares. That is why it is good to stay in school and get an education. When they heard a rustle on other bushes. Another bunny! They looked at each other, and with this doctor Frankenstein smile proceeded to capture it. Look out Elmer Fudd, the Bunny Boys are at work.

SCENE 6

"This is all the water we can carry," Jasmine said looking at the thirty-two or thirty-four water containers.

"Now all that is left is to carry them back,*sigh*" Tatyanna sighted when she looked at the mountain where the cave was.

"We must hurry, it is getting pretty dark now," Zahyra pointed at the orange horizon. "And by the way, nice flowers Tatyanna. Were did you get them?"

"Along the other side," Tatyanna had small margaritas on her hair; they looked like a crown.

"I want some, come on lets go," Jasmine toke Zahyra's hand and pulled her.

When they got there they were shocked to see Lars and Moe with…with…margaritas all over their hair and in collars and bracelets.

"Hey girls, don't you think this flowers make me look beautiful," Lars posed like a Miss Universe.

"Yes, a beautiful hog," Moe pushed him and started to walk in a fashionably way.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the women started laughing and had no choice but to join the beauty pageant.

SCENE 7

"This is a vacation for a lifetime," Sara bends to pick up some branches.

"At least there is no ladder to walk under," Hannah said delighted.

"We should make a small house and then bring our Barbies and Kens and play family with it and…"

"SHUT UP, PAIGE!" everyone cut her off, including Ivy that already knew the phrase by heart.

"So Carmen this is the greatest caper you have ever planned," Ivy catched up to the thief, who was collecting bigger branches up ahead

"You don't know how right you are Ivy."

"Now that we are supposed to cooperate with each other, why don't you tell me what were you going to do with that castle. You never left us any clues. You only steal for the challenge, what was your game this time?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted a new house for the VILE headquarter. The last one had a slight problem last week."

"Slight, the conference room almost killed us when it fell nearly on our heads," Hannah said form a distance.

"A new house, who would have though," Ivy said atonished. "And where are you going to locate it Carmen?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, it takes more than a failed attempt at stealing, a struggle with a girl in your private jet, a 28 foot wave that almost killed you and the girl, a storm that damaged many of your high-tech equipment, a almost bitten by a snake arm, a struggle in a slump, your employees laughing at you, an interruption for a commercial break on airheads, saving your enemies, a future sleep on a dreaded cave, and a infinite look around for wood sticks, to loose my consciousness and mind," Carmen assured her.

"Wow! You are really tolerant."

"Patience is a virtue, they say. I called it a blessing."

SCENE 8

They all got to the cave safely and prepared the fire. Zahyra cooked the rabbits and they all ate them completely, or better yet devoured them completely. Nothing unusual happen during the dinner. They all ate quietly, no one said anything except, thank you or your welcome, or please.

Then they choose their respective places to sleep. ACME agents organized on a small corner and went to sleep. The VILE sat around the fire unable to sleep. (Hey they are night people.) After a little while Sara, Paige, Hugo and Lars and Moe were already on their third sleep. Hannah and Carmen were still looking at the fire, so they started to talk.

"So what is with the girl? She fallows you around all the time."

"She wants revenge for something I didn't do."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Sort of, but she is very stubborn and persistent." 'Like that father of hers. He was so stubborn.'

"And what was the thing that she says that you did, but you say you didn't?"

(Wow, now that is a composite question.) "She accuses me of being responsible for her father's death or better yet that I killed her father."

"But how, when, where?"

"In the Winston fire."

"No one escaped that fire, you must have needed more than extra good luck to even survive that, and no one did."

"Exactly, and to top it all up I was doing something very important that made it impossible for me to have killed her father."

"What are you waiting for? Tell her the truth."

"Now that would be smart, would it. Unfortunately I can't tell her the truth is to personal."

"I know the problem Carmen, here you can have my Belgian rabbits foot, it attracts extra good luck."

"Now don't patronize me, Hannah, I have enough problem on my mind to add a prayer to your Belgian rabbits spirits."

"Well, I am going to bed, but if you need it feel free to take it," she yawned and walked toward the others were.

Carmen decided to stare a little more at the fire and then go to sleep. She needed to clear her mind, she couldn't let her mind wander off to that night again. The night when she lost everything she had, the night when she became a thief.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Heir to VILE1.5

The next day all started again. Walking around to find who knows what, looking for a place to spend the night, looking for water, food and wood. Eat without saying a word to each other. Go to sleep.

The next day, again the same routine. Just read the paragraph before and that's it.

The next day, you guess it, the same routine. (Hey I had to make some time in the story.) The only difference is that they started to talk at dinner. ACME talked about unexpected things during the cases. Then they started to talk about their funny and embarrassing moments. VILE started to talk about their almost certain death by the conference room. They all laughed and partied until late at night when they went to sleep.

The next day they all talked and cooperated with each other. It is a miracle VILE and ACME working together, it has finally come true again. They made mud fights in the swamps and water fights in the small lakes. They told stories at night over the fire, and told jokes. They made parodies of famous people and others.

"There is something that is not clear here," Ivy said.

"Yeah," Tatyanna already knew Ivy's plan. "Hey Lina come here for a moment."

"Yeah what do you want?" Lina said as she sat down between them.

"How did you got yourself in this mess? I mean, why are you following Carmen that desperately?" Ivy asked her.

"For revenge."

"Revenge, revenge for what?" asked Jasmine.

"For killing my father."

Everyone was shocked with the sudden news. All the mouths were open, a house fly sanctuary. They couldn't believe what they heard. Carmen a murderer.

"I didn't kill you father," Carmen's voice was heard.

"You may not have killed him, but you are responsible for his death."

"Do you have any prove for what are you saying?" Miguel asked.

"While my grandfather was at the hospital, he told me the story of the Winston Fire in which Carmen was involved."

"You need more than a story to go accusing someone of murder," Lee said.

"So I asked my grandmother and she told me that Carmen Sandiego was a very close friend of him, very, very close friend. She was with him that night and saw him getting killed and she did nothing. She told my grandmother this when she came to tell them of his death," Lina said looking all the time at Carmen.

"When you say very, very close, you mean what," Josha asked.

"My grandmother showed me a picture of Carmen and my father, Rocky, kissing in some kind of park."

Everyone's eyes turned to Carmen, unable to believe this.

"Is what this girl saying true Carmen?" Miguel stood up.

Hugo started to get up, but Carmen stopped him. She stood up and looked at him.

"I said that I didn't kill your father, but he died in my arms. I did saw who killed him, and I am still looking for that person," Carmen turned around and walked through a passage in the cave that lead to a smaller cave on the other side of the main cave.

They were shocked by this sudden confession. Carmen had been in the fire and had seen Lina's father die. Lina was near tears and she got up and ran from the cave. Charlie got up to fallow her but his mother stopped him, signaling to let her go for some time. "She knows better than to wander off in the middle of the night on this place. She will come back, she needs time."

They all went to sleep, tonight's events were too much to handle in one night. The last one to go to sleep was Ivy. She couldn't get off her mind the thought of Carmen and Rocky in that fire. 'What was she doing in that fire almost thirteen years ago? Wasn't she at ACME back then or not?' This and other thoughts like this one kept her awake. She resolved to go and see where Carmen was.

She found her on the other cave looking at the stars. Ivy entered and positions herself near the entrance and gazed at the stars too.

"You should tell her what really happen. She is a nice young girl and should be able to change from the life she has had to a new one if she knew the truth."

"Just lay off my back Ivy, I am not in the mood for chit chats."

"Fine," Ivy walked out. "She is out of the cave, I hope you have some sense of responsibility and have a look out before you go to bed."

SCENE 2

Lina walked a little later into the cave, and went to sleep between Zahyra and 'the should be sleeping' Carmen. She looked around but she didn't see Carmen. Lina looked around and gave up, she wanted to sleep and forget all about this night. As she settled down, she noticed a shadow at her back. Carmen was walking in, she gazed at the girl for a while and turned to walk toward the mouth of the cave. Carmen sat down at the entrance and started to glance at the sky. Lina continued to look at the woman, then she leaned down and tried to sleep. She found it sooner than she thought.

Carmen turned her gaze at the sleeping girl. 'She mustn't get hurt, she mustn't be with me.' Soon the dreams gave in and Carmen found herself leaning between Lina and Ivy. She closed her eyes and sleep took over.

SCENE 3

The walk through the mountains was getting harder and harder by the days. They hoped to find some kind of signal at the north part of the island. It they can contact Chief, they could get out. Much to what Carmen had wanted.

They walked without saying anything until Zack changed this. He slipped over a mossy rock and a giant frog landed on his head. The group laughed and relaxed by this. Paige started to talk to Tatyanna, Jasmine and Lee united later. In no time everyone was talking to each other, including Lina. They sang, and played all day long.

They got along just fine, but the skies revealed another thought. Black clouds along the horizon gave a big impression.

"Looks like another storm is coming our way," Armando pointed at the horizon.

"We must get food and shelter before it strikes," Josha said.

The storm was settling fast. The thunder could be heard and the lightning seen. It was still far away and growing in intensity. Now, not only were some clouds in a spot over the horizon, it was the whole horizon that was black.

"The air is to still," Carmen stopped and noticed the air. She also noticed that there were no more birds singing. "This is a bad sign."

"This may not be a small storm after all," Miguel stood beside her. They stared at the small terror.

"Why is that," Lina was curious. Obviously she had put aside the little discussion the other night

Carmen looked at her. "Every survivor of many storms in the wild knows that the longer and still the calm before a storm hits, its bound to be big." Carmen explained to her.

"So you are saying it is not a storm it is well nearing a hurricane," Ivy said.

"Well, sis, it is mid August, and the hurricane season for the Atlantic is between June and November. Especially during the months of August, September, and October," Zack said.

"Then we must be prepared, lets find a deep cave, first. Then lets split up to look for our essentials," Jasmine said.

Everyone agreed on that, but time would prove that was an impossible plan. By late noon, the skies clouded and some breeze was felt. In the afternoon the breeze picked up. Branches fell off trees, and some rain fell.

"We need to find shelter very soon, the wind is coming hard," Tatyanna shouted at Zack.

"She is right, forget about looking for food," Zack shouted at the group. "We must be the only living thing that's out today.

"Lets continue to the mountains, it is our only possible shelter left," Zahyra shouted.

They all walked, nearly dragging themselves sometimes, towards the mountains. The wind was strong and the trees were collapsing merciless to it. The rain was so cold it hitted like knifes the skin.

Lightning and thunder were making their splendor show. One of them struck a nearby tree, it went down in flames and splitted the group. Josha and Paige were trapped behind its intense flames.

"Hurry, lets get them out of there," Ivy shouted.

The rain fell hard and started to extinguish the flames over the end of the tree.

"Push!" Hugo started to move the big tree. In a matter of minutes, Paige and Josha were free from their infernal prison.

"Forget about the mountains, we must find shelter and quick," said Lee signaling to a nearby trail.

"Lets hurry, this weather will not be compassionate with us," Paige said grabbing a tree.

They started to walk on the mysteriously trail towards the mountains. But where could this mysteriously trail go? It came out of nowhere? Carmen thought.

"Wait, wait, stop!" Ivy shouted and tried to stop some of the group.

"What are you doing, we have to get out of here," Sara stomped the ground.

"Think for a sec, this is supposedly an abandoned island, without any means of radio signals, right?"

"Right," the group said.

"So how does a trail can exist on this abandoned island? How?"

"How?" the group said.

"I mean, this island is not on the maps, you know."

"You know," the group said.

"Look, this island did not sprung out of a volcano yesterday, I mean, this is a pretty old island and it is very suspicious that it is not mapped. What do you think?"

"What do you think?" The group said.

"So this means exactly what?" Charlie said starting to think. "Hmm…hmm…hmm…? Aaarrrggghh I don't know."

"You moron," Lina started to choke him. "You never think anything through," she started to move him back and forth. "You idiot, you never know what is happening so why start now."

"Do we have a choice," Hannah said.

"Is this way or the highway," Moe said.

"Yeah, and I don't see any highway around here so, I am going this way," Lars started to walk the trail. He was followed by Paige, Moe, Sara, and Hugo, then Miguel, Zahyra and Lee started to walk behind them.

"It is our only option," Armando said. He followed the others.

"Maybe there is sometype of refuge someone left behind, maybe not but that is a chance we must take," Josha said extending a hand to Ivy.

"Come on lets go, sis," Zack urged her.

Carmen was struggling to separate the two teens. They all struggled in one part of the forest. Lina choking Charlie, Charlie struggling to breath for Carmen's sake, and Carmen yanking both of them apart.

"Will you three stop it already, you look like a family during baseball season fighting for the remote control," Tatyanna said.

They all looked at each other, back at Tatyanna, at each other and then back at Tatyanna.

"Eeeeeyyyyyyyykkkkkkk," they said keeping apart.

SCENE 4

"That roar is getting louder by the minute," Zahyra said.

"Oh my God!, Simba is coming to eat us all," Paige began to ran away. "Hakuna Matata for all," she ran past Carmen.

"Go get her, please Hugo," Carmen put a hand over her face. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"It is not only intensifying it is right in out path, look," Sara pointed to a nearby clearing.

"It is a river," Jasmine gasped.

"A big river," Sara cleared.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current," Lee said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death," Tatyanna said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge," said Moe.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time," said Hannah.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope," said Lars.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm," said Zack.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm, by an unknown source of strength," Josha said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm, by an unknown source of strength, in a forgotten island," Ivy said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm, by an unknown source of strength, in a forgotten island, in a forgotten time," Armando said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm, by an unknown source of strength, in a forgotten island, in a forgotten time, in the vast blue sea," Zahyra said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm, by an unknown source of strength, in a forgotten island, in a forgotten time, in the vast blue sea, of this magical world," Miguel said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm, by an unknown source of strength, in a forgotten island, in a forgotten time, in the vast blue sea, of this magical world, hanged there by someone with a mysterious past," Lina said.

"It is a river, a big river, with a very fierce current that leads you into your eminent death, and a spooky bridge, at an unlucky time, with a mysteriously tighten rope, that is bravely fighting against the storm, by an unknown source of strength, in a forgotten island, in a forgotten time, in the vast blue sea, of this magical world, hanged there by someone with a mysterious past, with the difficulty of a lifetime," Carmen finished.

"Aahh? What are you guys saying?" Charlie said scratching his head. "It is only a bridge over a waterfall."

Everyone looked at him, with frustration in their eyes.

"Can I choke him again, Zahyra?" Lina asked.

"Certainly, just leave me some of him for later."

"If he doesn't die in ten minutes, Carmen, go and get me."

"Absolutely, my watch stopped working a long time ago."

SCENE 5

"YES," Ivy shouted.

"YEAH," "ALRIGHT?," "THAT WAS GREAT," the group cheered for the first intrepid of them to cross the bridge.

"Come on you guys, it is rather safe," she shouted back.

Miguel went first, followed close by Zahyra. Tatyanna slipped but was caught by Zack. Zack slipped and made Armando and Lee stumble. Josha and Jasmine chuckled but helped them. Moe, Lars and Sara stuck together afraid of death. Hugo, well he just walked over it like a child's game. Paige, hopscotch through it (imagine that). Charlie stopped in the middle to admire the view. His eyes cough a glimpse of the approaching Lina and a chill ran down his spine. So he had no choice but to move on.

Lina started to walk on the bridge, when lightning struck a nearby tree. It fell aver the raging river and splashed some big waves towards Lina and Charlie. She almost fell and Charlie was pushed to the other end.

"Wow, now that is what I call a wave," she called.

But the three struck the bridge and it started to give away. Miguel grabbed on to one of the ropes, Hugo the other one and Charlie went for her. He mounted on the tree trunk but couldn't grab on to her hand. The bridge started to give up and Charlie lost his balance. He fell off the tree trunk over to the standing side of the bridge. He looked atonished as the tree slided past him taking Lina with it well over the end of the waterfall.

The water roared and fell below Lina, she couldn't to see were it landed. Lightning and thunder bashed the skies. She was frightened, she wanted someone near her. She wanted her father, she wanted her mother. 'Where in the world is my mother?'

The tree gave a loud crack and started to break apart. Lina screamed as she felt the end of her life coming near. It was a loud, piercing scream. So piercing that it cracked fear itself.

More by instinct than by reasoning, Carmen leaped to the tree and threw one of the broken ropes of the bridge at Lina. Not knowing how, Lina grabbed the rope in the nick of time. The tree gave away and rushed past Lina, nearly missing her. Carmen pulled the trembling girl up to the bridge. Lina became conscious of who was saving her and grabbed the ledge of the bridge and pulled herself over.

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, not here, not now. There was something that hurted her, inside. A feeling of depression mixed with disappointment that she couldn't understand.

The bridge's middle section was lost, Carmen and Lina were trapped on the other side.

"Jump, we'll catch you," Zack urged them. The gap wasn't that… that… humongous.

Carmen was the first to jump, she landed safely on the other side without help. (Considering she still had those hightops, it was pretty amazing.) Lina needed a little more time, finally she jumped. She too landed safely on the other side.

"HA, HA, HA, ha, ha!"

"YEAH!"

"Scared, scaredy cat."

"Are you alright dear?" Zahyra gabbed Lina and started to check her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank you Carmen," Zahyra looked at her. "Right Lina?"

Lina just looked at Carmen. Lina had a look of hatred towards Carmen, and Carmen a look of unpleasantness towards Lina.

"That was great Carmen," Ivy interrupted this uncomfortable time slip. "You really saved the day."

"Don't count on it," Carmen started to walk the trail again followed by the rest of the group.

Ivy noticed something goldish that fell from Carmen's pocket. She picked it up and examined it. It was a broken heart medal or, to put it in simpler words, a half of a heart. It said "My heart will"- and it was cut there. On the back part, it said "go on in you." What a beautiful thought. (It sounds just like Titanic.) She looked at a distance at Carmen, who stayed behind as usual. She had to know why Carmen had this medal. It is not like Carmen to wear any jewelry of this kind. She put it on her pocket and waited for the right moment to return it.

Ivy walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "I think you are hiding more than you have ever had Carmen. Do you mind talking about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, that girl really hates you. You should talk to her."

"Do you think you can just come to me and tell me how to live my life."

"No, but because of you, that little girl will ruin her life."

"I don't want to talk, nor hear about it."

"You think that everyone must suffer orphancy like you."

Carmen quickly grabbed Ivy's arm and gave her a turn. Ivy fell to the ground on a big puddle of water. She was stunned by this fast and sudden reaction of Carmen. Carmen grabbed her by the collar ready to finish the job, but she let it go.

"You don't even know half of who I am," Carmen retired to fallow the group.

Ivy was left on a puddle still shocked. Carmen, however, was a little concern of some of the trees around there. Some were marked in vivid red letters like the ones on the bridge. She had seen those before, but where? What they meant? She knew they meant trouble for sure, that was what her instincts told her.

The signs read N.I.M.H..

End of Chapter 5


	6. The Heir to VILE1.6

The lightning clashed, the thunder roared, the wind bashed the trees, the storm was very big. Our group of strangely reunited people had to look for a place to stay. It was getting dark, pretty dark.

"Look, look over there," Paige jumped up and down. "A cave." She was right, a cave, a very big cave.

Everyone's eyes were sparkling with joy. They ran towards the lucky mountain with that lucky cave.

It was a big cave, it had two entrances one on top to the other. The lower entrance was big and gave into a gallery. At the end it had two openings that lead to a central immense gallery. It had intense plateaus, rises, lowerings, stalagmites, stalactites and a small river bordering the edges. Over one of the sides there was an opening leading to the smaller entrance on the top.

"It is so lucky we found it in the nick of time," Hannah said hugging the cave floor.

"This is great, it is perfect to cover us from the hurricane," Jasmine said entering one of the openings at the back. Lee followed her to investigate the rest of the cave.

"What a cave," Miguel observed. "It is taller than our house."

"Hey guys, take a look at this," Lee called from inside.

They all marveled at the site. The great paradise of mother Earth. Many agreed there are no words to describe such a site.

"And look at this, someone was expecting us," Lars said pointing at a fireplace.

Everyone else looked and wandered why there were branches for a fire and for refill. Armando took a closer look.

"Don't worry, it was a custom in several parts of the world to leave a fire place ready for the next traveler that might need it. So there is nothing to worry about."

"This wood doesn't seem that old to me," Josha said taking a look at the wood.

"It doesn't matter, lets start a fire before we die of cold," Moe took out a soaked lighter and leaned to start up the fire. He started it and it instantly fired up very warmly.

SCENE 2

Everyone was talking, joking, imitating the bridge scene and laughing. Outside the storm was so fierce that it had nearly covered the entrance to the cave with fallen trees. This was a great sign for the group, or so Hannah thought, it protected them from any sudden changes in the storm. They were all sited around the fire telling stories at a late hour of the night.

"…so, in ancient times all the people in the world were united. Everybody had two heads, four arms and four legs. They all lived happy with one another until one day when they started to argue. The argues where so intense that many injured their companions. One day that Zeus could no longer stand those fights decided to split them and threw several lightning bolts at them. He succeeded in separating them and they all lived happily again. They all dispersed throughout the world.

"One day the companion felt alone, he needed someone else to speak to, to see and more importantly to love. He asked Zeus to help him find his other half, but Zeus told him that the companion was so far that it could never be done. The companion couldn't believe Zeus and went looking for his half. He needed his half to live and to survive.

"That is why everyone is always looking for their other half," Paige ended her story that left them all atonished.

"That is so romantic," Tatyanna said.

"Now that is a great story," Jasmine concluded.

"See, I am not always a nutcase."

"Well, lets see who's turn is it now," Miguel put his hand inside a bag filled with small papers written with all their names to pick which one of them tells a story now. "And it is…Lina!"

"You know the rules, it must be any type of story PG-11," Ivy said.

Everyone looked towards Lina, she was seating alone at a nearby end facing the walls of the cave.

"Lina, Lina," Jasmine said. "Are you with us?"

"I'm not playing that game," she said.

"Why not? It is very funny," Lee urged her.

"Yeah, and it is the only method of entertainment after TV," Lars said. Everyone just looked at him. "What? It is true."

"Never mind him, Lina, he doesn't know anything about life," Zahyra said.

"I said that I'm not playing that silly game."

"Oh, come on. Be a superstar tonight," Paige concluded.

"No, I said. Can't you people understand, I'm not good at it."

"How do you know you are not good at something without even trying?" Tatyanna said nudging her.

"Maybe she is afraid," Carmen spoke from behind the group. She was seated just like Lina facing the walls, but on the other side. (What a symmetric story, don't you think?)

Silence filled the gallery as they all looked back at Carmen then at Lina. Something was wrong, the air was tensing inside the cave, and they could feel it. Carmen knew how Lina felt, she, herself, was feeling like that and the sooner they start, the sooner they would finish with this.

"Alright then, I will tell a story," Lina turned to face the group, but her sight settled on Carmen's back. Carmen felt the stare and turned to face her.

"Yeah, alright."

"Let it be a spooky one."

"Once upon a time, there was a bad woman," Lina began to tell her story.

'And I know exactly who she is,' Carmen though.

"Not just any bad woman, no, that night she would witness a murder and she won't do anything about it."

"Oh, this is bound to be a great story," Armando said.

"That night she was going to the reunion of the gang she was part of. She liked all the members except one that she would like to see dead," Lina got up. "The gang was celebrating the dawning of a new era. They had completed one of the most important deeds in their realm and threw a big party for all the gangs in the area. Suddenly there was an explosion and chaos broke out," Lina gave a few steps towards Carmen. "The whole hideout was burning down and the police broke in. There were shouts and somewhere a baby was crying. The father of that baby was no other than the one the woman wanted dead," Lina walked a little more towards Carmen. Carmen stood up realizing the challenge. Their eyes were locked at each other's.

"That was a hard time, it was every man or woman to themselves. It was logical she wouldn't help him. He was injured and down on his knees, he couldn't run so he held his child on his hands protecting her from the fire and gunshots. She was near him, but she didn't move to help him, she wanted him dead. The police came towards him and ordered him to surrender. He didn't do it, he wanted to prove his innocence to them all but he hadn't done it yet. The courts had him sentence to death by a crime he didn't commit. The policemen attacked the man. They took the child and started to punch him in every part of his body. She didn't move," Lina walked a little further towards her enemy. "He was nearly unconscious when the woman came up to them, she told them she was an undercover cop and gave her the baby. She walked away only to turn back and see the face of the dying man pleading to see his daughter one last time," Lina raised her hand and closed it, ready for the assault. Carmen's eyes were wet, wet with fury. She wanted to kill that insolent girl, although this was not being seen by the others, she prepared for the battle. "AND SHE LET HIM DIE THERE!" Lina jumped at Carmen, but she dodged. The group wasn't prepared for this sudden commotion and confusion from these two women. But they, reacted soon enough to separate them.

Charlie grabbed Lina by the back, while Jasmine, Tatyanna, and Lee grabbed her arms and legs. She struggled but was contended by them. Hugo, Sara, Lars, Moe and Paige stopped Carmen

"MURDERER!, you are a murderer!" Lina shouted with anger.

"I never killed anyone, nor your father," Carmen responded with equal fury.

"Stop it you two," Ivy stepped between them. "Arguing has never gotten anyone, anywhere."

"Yeah, only Disney in my case," Paige said holding firmly to Carmen's arm. (What in the world is that woman thinking about.)

Everyone fell down unable to comprehend from where in the nine hells did that comment came from.

"Ah, anyway. Like I was saying arguing is not the way to solve a problem," Ivy said from the floor.

"No, but revenge is," Lina tried to get up, but Charlie brought her down.

"I swore on my father's grave that I would avenge him."

"And killing Carmen is the way to it?" Josha asked her.

"Yes, eye for and eye, tooth for a tooth, and life for a life," she was pined down again by Jasmine and Zahyra.

"I would never kill your father," Carmen struggled to free herself from the tight grips of her companions in crime.

"When you saved me from that waterfall, something hurted inside," Lina finally got up but Lee had grabbed her feet. "It was not a broken organ or limb, the pain was much deeper, in the soul," she reached inside her shirt and took out a golden string of something metallic. "It was my heart, my broken heart," she opened her hand and a broken heart medal in a golden string was around it. Carmen looked shocked at it, she would never expect Lina still had that thing. "The broken heart that only my mother could fill. And when she comes back I would tell her who is responsible for my father's death. She will haunt you forever and I will be right beside her," Lina was nearly crying when she said that last thing.

'No, that can't be. Another broken heart, this must be coincidence,' Ivy though.

"If I had the choice to either kill your father and get out alive, or kill myself and he gets out alive, I would choose the second one," Carmen said looking deep into Lina's eyes. She was released form their grip when they realized Carmen wasn't struggling anymore.

"And why should I believe that?" Lina asked her.

"Because I could never live knowing he was murdered, murdered by me," Carmen nearly cried that part she turned away and went inside the hole that conducted to the upper entrance of the cave.

Lina was released from her capture and ran to the entrance of the cave through one of the two holes.

Charlie started to get up to ran after her, but… "Don't," Zack grabbed his arm. "Leave her a moment alone, she needs it."

SCENE 3

Moments later…

"What's up Ivy? What is eating you?" Zack sited besides her.

"Have you had a word with Lina yet?"

"Yes, only Charlie and I have been able to talk to her."

"Did you examine the chain as I told you to."

"Yes, it is half a heart, broken heart. On one side it reads 'My heart will' and on the other side it says 'go on in you.' That is very neat."

"Really!" Ivy couldn't believe her hears. That is the same message that the chain Carmen had said. 'Could it be the matching. No, that can't be. If that is true then what Lina is saying is true. Carmen really was at that fire, but why?'

"Heeellllooooo there, Ivy," Zack waved a hand in front of Ivy's eyes.

"Ah? What?"

"I though I lost you for a sec."

"Come on Zack," Ivy said getting up and walking towards the hole leading to the top cave entrance. "This is something I need your help with."

"But what are you talking about?"

"You'll see, now come with me."

Ivy and Zack climbed to the smaller upper cave. It was dark, but some light was up ahead. When they got to the opening they saw Carmen sitting near the edge on a rock. Outside a wide, and nearly full moon. Not a sound of wind or rain was heard.

"Hey, Ive the storm died down. It is incredible that such a big storm could simply stop like that," Zack said looking blindly at the moon.

"Ssshhhh," Ivy put her finger over her mouth.

To late, Carmen had already heard him. 'These detectives,' she though, 'always ruin special occasions.'

"No Zack," Carmen said in a low voice. "It is only the calm of the eye of a storm. It is only a mater of time before the second part of it come for us." She was right, below the moon you could see, the wall of the eye surrounding the area. For the next fifteen to twenty-five minutes the eye will be passing over them, seeing how defenseless they look.

"Sorry to interrupt your meditation Carmen, but there is something we must talk about," Ivy said in a confronting tone.

"If it is about what I think it is, I told you that that is none of your business."

"It is my business when you are stealing something, Carmen.'

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes we have, especially about the other half of a broken heart."

"What? What are you girls talking about?" Zack was very confused.

"The chain Zack, the chain," Ivy looked at him.

"Oh, the chain I just checked, Lina's chain," Zack said. "What about it?"

"That Carmen has a chain," Ivy said looking at Carmen.

"So what, Carmen likes some type of jewelry."

"The matching chain."

"The matching chain?" Zack kept silence and thoughtful. "You mean the other half heart. But that is impossible. That would mean she was at that fire, what Lina is saying is true."

"Exactly," Ivy said. "I couldn't believe it myself. Well Carmen you've got a lot of explaining to do." Ivy got out of her pocket a broken heart chain and showed it to Carmen. "I think this is yours."

Carmen rapidly checked her inner coat pocket. It was broken.

"Where did you find it?"

"It fell on the ground."

"Please give it back to me, it is very important."

"Okay," she prepared to give it back, but… "Who's it? How did you ever get it?"

"It is mine and it is none of your concern. Now give it back."

"Of course not," Zack stepped further. "It is Lina's mother half heart. Now, how did you ever get it?"

Carmen tried to grab it, but Ivy got it out of her reach.

"No, no, no," Ivy taunted her.

"Don't taunt me," (I told you so) Carmen was getting furious. "You don't know with who you are dealing with."

"Oh, I know exactly with who I am dealing with."

"I don't care, you will never get out of me anything."

"Oh, yeah," Zack had read his sisters plan and continued it. "And what if we showed this to Lina. What would she think? What would everybody think?"

"Murderer," Ivy finished.

Carmen just stared at them, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I'm going to tell her, excuse me," Ivy turned to leave.

"No," Carmen cried. "Please don't, she doesn't deserve to know."

"Wow, is someone here quick to know what is right," Zack mocked her.

"Start telling, Carmen. We will be listening."

"Sorry, I promised never to tell anyone," Carmen sat down facing the moon.

"Tell what, that you saw someone get killed and then ran away with his child," Ivy said in an angry tone.

"You are good, Ivy. Very good indeed," Carmen smiled to herself.

"And you know very well that neither Ivy nor I will accept a no for an answer," Zack said.

"Yes, I know, but I also know that you will respect the memory of a dead person, don't you?" Carmen looked at them.

"The one that you killed," Ivy said.

"I did not kill him, I…," Carmen stopped to think for a second. She knew the detective will never leave her alone for the rest of this unfortunate vacation. But she knew that this story was rated R. "I don't even know who did it."

"So, you were there," Ivy was shocked.

"And what else. You know that that chain will put you in bad eyes and mouths. Your reputation will be ruined if the world's greatest thief is accused of murder in third degree. What would ACME think? What would VILE think?…. What will Chief think?" Zack knew that was Carmen's weak spot.

'He was right, very right. But the truth would mean I must face my past, the past I've been running away for so long. No, I can't give away my greatest secret only because of a string of bad luck. Thanks a lot Hannah. So what, I am a criminal, if they ever caught me I would be judged by that. ACME is a detective agency, detectives come across this type of cases all the time. VILE is a criminal agency a murder is nothing new in the Mafia world. And Chief… but Chief… he had to mention Chief. He would be so disappointed at me. I don't want to hurt him more than what I have.

"Oh, I give up," Carmen threw her hands in the air and turned to face them. "But you must promise to never tell this to anyone, not ACME detectives, not VILE villains, not Lina and especially Chief."

"And why?" asked Zack settling down on another rock.

"You'll see why. But, please, promise me. This is very serious matter and is my most secret of secrets."

"Don't worry, we will keep quiet, Carmen," Ivy settled down besides Zack.

Carmen sighted and faced the moon again.

"Well, are you going to tell us the story," Ivy extended the chain towards Carmen. Carmen looked at her. "Or are we going to tell it for you."

"Okay, okay. Let me enter in character."

End of Chapter 6


	7. The Heir to VILE1.7

"It was more than thirteen years ago, when this happen. I was still at ACME, I was sixteen years then and had great career at the agency. Those were the years I tell you. It was an early spring night, when I was in hot pursuit of a supposed murderer. He was running madly in front of me through the streets of San Francisco. He climbed buildings, jumped to other houses on their ceilings, then jumped back down to the streets. He was very skilled at this, but one thing that got me thinking was that he never looked back.

I continued to fallow him, but at times I could see another figure running in front to him. He continued to fallow that figure that at times disappeared, it was like instinct was the one controlling him.

I followed him through a tight corner and there was a dead end. A wall of concrete at least 18 feet high. He was pounding on the wall and then he fell crying on the floor. This is not an uncommon site for a criminal, but something in his cry made me think it was for something else.

"Freeze," I shouted. "Kiss the dirt and put your hands on the floor in front of you."

He continued crying sited against the wall. I came closer to him.

"I repeat, I said to get down and put your hands on the floor were I can see them."

I came even closer and he looked at me, at my eyes.

"Please, let me go," he said in a broken voice.

"I'm moved."

"I need to find him."

"Find who, Alice?"

"The man that killed my brother," he broke down and started to cry again. "The man that has his teeth colored gold and silver."

I didn't knew what to do. I was in front of a guy that was crying like a baby, had a gun on him, and was supposedly the murderer of his brother, but he said that someone else did it.

"Well, I'm sorry for you, but I must arrest you. You are wanted for the assassination of Miguel Mangual."

He looked up at me with his face and eyes full of tears. He stood up and with his face down he said, "I'll be grateful to you, if you let me go."

"And how is that," I said crossing my arms.

He looked into my eyes again and said. "I'll prove it to you, that I'm innocent."

In his eyes there was determination, fear, and the look of revenge. I don't know how many minutes passed while we looked at each other, but that moment was broken by a sinister laugh on top of us. He looked up and anger was shown on his face by the moonlight. I looked as well and a figure disappeared into the night.

I stayed looking at that point more than I should have, but I was giving him time to slip out. The police sirens were near and I signaled him with my hand…to go away. I don't know why, but I believed in him, that he was telling the truth.

When the police came, he was no were in site. They asked me and I said that he got away and I didn't knew how.

I went to ACME headquarters and thought to find all the background info of that man. His name was Rocky Mangual, age 18, he had a gun license, his parents were Olga Mangual and Edward Mangual, and they were Puertorricans living in San Francisco. He was admitted to Harvard with scholarships of various institutions. He was accused to kill his brother in a gang fight.

I had to check the scene of the crime. Everything said he was the culprit. I was getting furious, I couldn't believe I fell for it. I let him go, because I TRUSTED him. I checked again and again, but nothing. I remembered every detail that had happened, the chase through the scene of the crime, his gun in his left hand, he grabbed the doorknob with his left hand, and the crow bar he tossed at a mysterious figure was in his left hand. Hmmm… wait just a minute. I checked the info again and bingo. He was telling the truth, he could never have killed his brother. Rocky was left handed. From where he was standing, he could have never made a shot like the one found at the body's head.

I got out of there very happy, not knowing why. I told it to Chief and he told me it was possible, it was convincing enough. The only problem is that he resisted to be arrested, but that was explainable.

I set out looking for him that night. But where to start. It was midnight and no sign of him, but a sign of the mysterious figure with the same laugh.

Someone was running to me and we stumbled. It was him.

"You," he said.

"You," I said.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" he got up and started running.

"Hey, wait," and I went after him. He ran very fast but I cough up with him.

"Who is he?"

"The one that killed my brother. Why are you here anyway?"

"'Cause I confirmed that you are innocent and I want to help you catch him."

"Good, now come on, this way."

He grabbed my arm and guided me through that labyrinth. Jumping over walls, over ceilings, down the light posts. That was a chase like no other, but in one of the jumps my right ankle hurted. It hurted badly, but I didn't stopped, the figure was getting nearer or so we though.

It disappeared over a tall building, and we were trapped in the dead end. We stopped at the wall and breathed heavily. I had to sit down because the pain in my ankle was very strong. I heard him lean down besides me and he was breathing very heavily.

"Why did.. you came… back for… Just … to tell me… I was innocent."

"Not exactly… I want… to help you… find.. the real murderer… and bring him… to justice."

"You wanted to help…me, really…"

"Yeah… I believed in your desire to …avenge your brother.. and I wanted to help."

"No one… has help me like that before. Why?"

"Because I would have done the same if I had a brother or a family."

"Oh," he extended his hand to me. "Come on lets get out of here."

"No, no, it's OK. I will just call Chief so he will pick me up."

"Take my hand. Come on."

I took his hand, but I couldn't get up, my ankle hurted a lot.

"It is hurt really bad. You should have stopped when you first got hurt."

"How did you knew?"

"You slowed down."

"That doesn't prove anything. Ouch!" he touched my ankle to see how it was.

"Not on normal terms, but you were running with such determination that it was very evident your sudden change in character."

"But, I kept up with you."

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that. Come on, I'll take you to a telephone booth so you can call Chief."

"No, no, don't worry, I'm fine. Really, I can… "

"Trust me, please," he cut me off.

Then I let him carry me to a telephone booth. He waited for Chief to pick me up. We talked and chatted for nearly half an hour. When the police came down he took off. He offered another interview very soon.

For the next two weeks, I often found thank you notes attached to roses on my locker. I then started to send him info about the murderer. He had created a band to destroy every NIMH operation of mutation, cloning and junctioning or to form chimeras or golems. He often asked me out to diner or the movies. I met all of his gang and befriended then. We had parties and hanging out on the roofs eating pizzas. We exchanged info on the NIMH operation. He was very obsessed with killing that man, but he was always nice with me. He cared a lot about me, always looking me up at Acme. We talked about history, books, the universe, and movies. We had a lot in common and you know were all of this headed.

Weeks had passed after that, and Chief was starting to get a little worried because I wasn't paying that much attention at my cases. I was found daydreaming at my work, or looking for info on NIMH operations. I told him that I was fine that I just needed more adventures.

I escaped form the agency at various times to go to his hideout with info. I wanted to go with him to the stalkings but he always said that I shouldn't, because if the police caught him or me I would be in serious trouble. He always protected me, he cared a lot about me. Always buying me flowers, taking me out anywhere, talking about books. He read to me and I read to him, when we were alone and the longer we stayed alone the better.

We started having sex (no wonder). I had never been with a man before, so he was gentle with me. We had sex, more often and more passionately. The nights became longer as the weeks passed, I almost was every night at his hideout and Chief was getting hysterical. He thought that I was giving up the detective work and pursuing another career was desperating him.

One night in specific, we were reading a children's book, it was called Redwall (it sounds silly, but it is so cute) and we started reading sinchronisedly. It was so nice, and then we looked at each other, acting the words, one by one. We started to kiss very passionately. We started to get undressed and to slip our hands around our bodies.

The night was dripping off on us, but our passion was starting to ignite. The rain was cold, but our bodies were at fire. He touched every part of my body with supreme delicacy and I gave into his charms. He had entered my body, as he entered my heart, with passion. It was going to be the last time we spent together like this for a long time. He was going to get his payback on the NIMH operations. He was planning to go to an uncharted island in the Atlantic. We both knew it and made this moment to last forever.

SCENE 2

"Look if this gets anymore kinkier I'm going away," Ivy said.

"It is not kinky Ivy, it is history," Zack was immersed in the story.

"This is a history which involves a murderer and a detective betraying the law to help this killer get fee, because he is her type."

"It is not about betrayal Ivy, it is about love."

SCENE 3

Three weeks had passed since that night, he was in his hideout planning how to invade that island, how to get his revenge and how to get out. He sent me flowers and funny jokes, because he heard that I was sick. I retaliated that I was not, although I had to throw up nearly every morning, my stomach hurted and I was feeling dizzy at times, but nothing else.

Chief was obligating me to have a medical exam done, but I refused, I was fine. But, he continued, and continued, day and night until I gave in and took the test, but not were he wanted. I went to a private doctor, because I was afraid of the results. I had a persistent though and if it was true I didn't wanted Chief to know.

The doctor examined the results and came with a very concerned look.

"Young lady," he said sitting in front of me. "Do you have the slightest idea of where the hell you have gotten yourself into?"

"I don't fallow."

"You're pregnant."

"What?" I was shocked. I was happy, it felt great. "Really, I can't believe it." I was very enthusiastic about it (I don't know why), but then reality hitted me. "That can't be, but we… I mean I always.."

"You have a 25 day pregnancy, you are nearing the critical time on a pregnancy period."

"That can't be," I sat down, I couldn't believe this, my life had taken a strange turn, it was headed to a big downfall.

"Why don't we talk about this problem. Tell me why did you have sexual relationships?'

"Tell you why, because I trusted him, I … believed in him, …I… I… loved him, and he loves me."

"Why?"

"Hell, I don't know, because I wanted it."

"Who is the father."

"That doesn't concern you. In fact he doesn't deserve to know this, it'll ruin his plans."

"Like he ruined yours. Taking care of a baby is a big responsibility."

"Responsibility you won't take away," I got up and went for the door.

"Wait miss," but I slammed the door on him.

I couldn't believe this outcome of life. I didn't knew what to do, where to go. I had a forbidden child growing in my entrails. I was so confused.

I had to tell him, I had to let him know, not to ruin his life, but to help me decide what to do.

He was getting ready for his stalkings when I appeared. He received me quite lovingly and affective. We were left alone on his command.

"Hey, girl, what brings you here?"

"Rocky, there is something very important that I must tell you, but I don't know how."

"Ahh, come on, I can take anything. Except a Chuck Noris musical special."

"No, no, God saves us from that. Is that, this is something that has changed my life and it could change yours, but I just want your help, to decide what should I do, that is all I want."

"Help you .. I will not only help you I will protect you and secure you, but answer me now. With what should I help you?"

"Rock, the thing is that… that…"

"Well, I'm getting anscious, and that is not a good sign.'

"Why is that?"

"Because then I must go pee.'

"Anyway, the thing is that… Rocky…I am pregnant."

A moment of silence, it was broken with Rocky's laughter.

"Really… do you really are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Of me," he was getting happier by the moment.

"Yes."

"Wow!" he was jumping up and down, very happily. "I'm going to be a daddy." I couldn't believe what he was doing, he was actually happy for this. Suddenly he stopped. "But…what about you?" He turned to look at me.

"I don't know…I hadn't expected that reaction from you."

"But why not? This is great news. But… I am worried about you. You look very sad."

"Well, is that I don't know what to do, I can't go back to Acme."

"I don't understand why you can't, I mean Acme is your family. I believe they'll understand if you tell them what really happened."

"No, I can't. They can't know, now one has to know."

"But why?"

"It'll break Chiefs feelings, he believes in me and I just betrayed him."

"Oh…I'm so sorry, then I must apologize to him."

"For what?"

"This is all my fault, and I owed to you and I just made it worse."

"No, no it is nobody's fault, and you don't have to apologize to me nor Chief. This is my problem and I'm going to handle it. I just need someplace to stay for awhile."

"This is not your problem, this is our problem, and if you are not going back to ACME you'll stay here with me."

"But… but… I mustn't really bother you like this."

"Nonsense, bother me how? You are my girl and we'll get out of this alright I promise."

So I moved with him to his hideout the next day. I escaped during the night without saying good bye to Chief. I was sorry for what I did and I couldn't forgive myself. I don't know how much Chief cried and if he was depressed for more than a year, if he knew what really had happened he would have thrown me out or never speak to me again. So this was the last option.

That night I went to stay, Rocky received me with a happy face. It lightened me up to see him this happy. He said he was going to make me so happy that I would never feel apart form anyone. And he did.

He took my hands and went to his gang. He yelled he was going to be a father and was greeted with cheers from everyone. Everyone was salutating us and a big party was given in honor of the new headdress and the new heir to this organization.

The months passed and the news of a lost Acme detective gave out. I was having a great time, I was so happy in the gang. I learned so much from the "criminal life" and the supposed "underworld". The girls taught me the many ways of stealing objects and the guys taught me the physical abilities to use. The big leaders taught me the correct decision to make during a heist and Rock taught me how to defend myself in case I had to use alternatives like guns or knifes.

In less than six months, I was a great leader of the pack. Everyone in the underworld had heard of Chieftainess Sandiego. While Rocky took care of half of the pack, I took care of the other.

And so the days passed and that time was coming nearer and nearer.

SCENE 4

"What time?" Zack asked.

"And I though this story was PG-13," Carmen sighted.

"Argh… Zack! What happens after nine months of pregnancy?" Ivy asked him irronically.

"Aahhh…. Ooohhh…. Uuhhhh…" Zack said.

"You are short of two vowels," Carmen said.

SCENE 5

As I was saying the time of my birth was getting nearer. Rock was nervous, more than me, I think. We were all expecting a heist from NIMH at any moment and Rocky decided that we should move out for sometime.

But that was never going to happen.

That day I had been having early contractions and in the early night, I was in full pain. We couldn't go to a hospital because the police will capture us for sure. So there was no other choice but to have the baby in the hideout.

I was in extreme pain and the baby was coming. It was night when the sirens were heard. The police broke in on us and a bullet exchange between the police and the gang occurred. A small war had started and Rock was needed out.

I was in labor, so I was unable to help. He left me in a small hut with Myceane, my best friend there.

I couldn't see anything outside my hut, but the screams and the fire I could hear.

"Come on Carmen, you can do it," Myceane shouted at me. "This is for the future of the gang."

I did what she told me, it was the hardest moment in my life. Then a cry was heard, the cry of a baby, my baby, our baby.

"It is a girl, girl," Myceane was cleaning her. She then handed her to me. She was beautiful, I couldn't believe I had done that, I gave her the life. What a great moment and feeling but some noises where heard on the back.

"Carmen, get up, wrap the baby and get out of here."

"But why?"

"Get out of here, and go to the wagon on the back."

"OK," I had heard and seen the strangers in the place. Mycean took a dagger from her pocked and prepared for battle. As soon as I got out, the police broke in and attacked Myceane.

I got out in time and in front of me was Rock. He was looking at me from afar, and started to run to me. He was so into the though of seeing his child he totally forgot about his surroundings. Suddenly he fell to the ground. Someone had stabbed him with a knife on the back. Rocky faintly called me. I was inmedeatly by his side. I was holding him in my arms and he looked at the baby.

"Look at… that face…, so intriguing and caring… like yours….Yet so strong… and brave… like me….Please girll… take care of her… I want to be proud… of my little one… up there….Now be… careful you girl… make our time count… I love you… my girlssss….."

"He closed his eyes on the world, awaiting for his revenge. I didn't knew what to do, I couldn't save him," Carmen was holding back her tears now. "He was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do. When his hand fell form the baby's lap, he had two chains connected by a heart. It read on both sides 'My heart will go on in you.' I stared at if for a moment, on one of the extremes it had a nametag with LINA on it , on the other chain it had CARMEN.

I swore that I would avenge him and his brother one day. Then reality hitted me, and I tried to revive him, pounding him on his chest, giving him air, but nothing.

"Come on Carmen," Myceane yanked my hand. "We must get out of here." She made a reverence to the deceased Chieftain and pulled me way form him. All around us there were members of my dear gang dead and the hideout was burning out.

We cramped in a van and left the hideout. I was looking through the back windows and saw a figure with Rocky's body on the roof of the Winston Building. The figure pushed him to fall of the edge but the body moved and grabbed the edge. 'He was alive.' I thought. He only pretended to die so I would get out of there fast. The figure dropped him into the fire below, I could do nothing.

"Is everyone dead?" I asked holding my tears.

"Except we four," Myceane said.

George was driving the van as fast as it could go. The police was in hot pursuit of us and caught with us on a nearby alley.

The police car crashed on us. George was killed by the impact and the van went spinning out of control and smashed against a wall.

"Get out of here," Myceane pushed me out with the baby. "Get out of here and never return."

I ran and hide myself in the alley. Mycean confronted the police, no they were form NIMH. They killed her of nearly 50 gunshots. She screamed in pain and then laughed as she fell. I still don't know why.

They ran form the place leaving a dead friend behind. I went to her, examined her, she was dead. I made a reverence to her and swore that this deed will not go unpunished. A new Carmen had been born that day.

I started stealing things from the NIMH and made myself very well known throughout the underworld and the police agencies. So was my daughter in the underworld. She was being attacked and was looked up to be killed. Many attempts were made to her and I couldn't keep control over them. She got burned in one of the attacks and that broke me off. I wanted her to be safe, to have a choice of her own. I must leave her were she could make a life of her own, but were? I though it over and over, it was hard to decide to give her away, but it was for her own good. I decided to give her to Rocky's parents, they were the best choice.

It was nearly 2 in the morning when I showed up on their front steps. They recognized me as the one that got killed their son. They slammed the door on me but I insisted on talking to them, and they gave in. I explained everything that had happen and I showed them the baby.

They were shocked to see their only granddaughter, but at the same time marveled at the issue. Edward was still angry at me but took compassion for the baby, Olga forgave me and accepted the child.

"She is now ours, understand. Don't you ever get close to her or us for the rest of your pathetic life," Edward was really mad. "We want nothing from you and she doesn't need anything from you. Now go, and peace will be settled."

"May I atleast name her?" I asked.

"Yes," Olga said, closing the baby to me.

"Rock had this chain with her name and mine on them. He named her Lina, and here is her half of the broken heart chain," I put the chain over the babies neck. "I will stay with the other half, is the only memory I will ever have of her."

"Not only that, but your last name too. You are not worthy of our pardon, and this child will be attempted to it. This is you fault!" Edward said and signaled me to go.

As I was walking away I felt terrible, what was I doing. My world was crumbling, how can this be, my life isn't worth anything. I heard the baby cry from the distance but I decided to ignore it. I ignore it as I ignore the fact that my friends were not avenged yet. Without Lina in my life, and the pressure of revenge on NIMH I dedicated full time to my life of thievery. And here I am today, the greatest thief of all times. The one that has stolen everything possible for a human to steal: life, soul, revenge, money, time, things and most importantly the future of the innocent.

SCENE 6

Zack and Ivy didn't knew what to say. This story is not what they had expected it to be. This story is to hard to swallow. No wonder it was Carmen's ultimate secret. It could destroy the future of so many lives.

On top of that the wind was starting to catch up.

"I sorry Carmen," Ivy finally spoke. "But couldn't it had been easier for you to had continued looking for the murderers?"

Some lightning was seen.

"Yes, but after that night my will power was lost. I couldn't find meaning on revenge, so I decided on a none violent way of life."

The huge thunder was heard.

"So you gave up the most precious thing in the world in order to protect her and give her a life without trouble," Zack was marveled at this outcome. "That is a very courageous thing to do, Carmen. I give you my respects."

It was clear the eye of the storm was leaving their sight.

"Thank you Zack. And by the way, I do gave up on things."

The peace was breaking down, the wind was signaling them of the inevitable.

Ivy looked around and spotted something very interesting written on one of the walls. "Hey Carmen, how did you spell NIMH?"

The forests was singing with the sounds of pain.

"It's N. I. M….."

The sky was turning monstrous.

"H.," Ivy cut her off.

The moon turned away from the disaster that will occur.

"Yes, how did you knew it had an 'h' on it."

The clouds were roaring from anger.

"I think I know why you gave up on revenge, and why you are here tonight. Look over there?"

The storm was hungry, the land sacrificed herself for it.

Carmen looked to where Ivy was signaling and she gasped in horror. There it was in vivid red colors the letters N.I.M.H..

End of Chapter 7


	8. The Heir to VILE1.8

"What? That can't be this is…" Carmen was examining the impressions. She couldn't believe her eyes. "So this means that this here is…"

"The NIMH island," Ivy finished.

"The one Rock was looking so hard for," Zack said.

"But this can't be. But it is, it definitely is," Carmen's eyes brightened up. She then stood up and said: "this means we are in big trouble."

"Trouble, what do you mean by trouble, Carmen?" Ivy questioned her. "This is your time for revenge."

"But… but …I lost myself a long time ago. I don't even quite remember what revenge felt like."

"Don't you get it. Your will power was lost when you gave up the most important thing in your life." Zack analyzed.

"Lina is why you must get revenge."

"Then I can't do much," Carmen started to walk back to the opening.

"Why?"

"Look at her, look at her now. She has her own life, her own destiny, her own vision. I am not part of them any more. How can I reclaim something that I lost so long ago?"

"But there is something we must do about this?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, run like hell from this place," Carmen went to the main cave.

"We must help those two find each other."

"Leave it sis, destiny has its own ways of arranging things."

SCENE 2

"Everyone wake up," Ivy shouted. "Wake up I said."

"IIIICCCCEEEEE CCCCRRRREEEEEAAAAAMMMMM!" Zack shouted.

"What the hell," "What is going on," "Is breakfast served," "Yeah, your waiter will come shortly."

"That wasn't necessary," Carmen was clearing her ears after that shout.

"Hey they are awake," Zack smiled.

"What's the matter you guys," Miguel retorted.

"We must get out of here fast," Ivy explained. "This is NIMH."

"What is NIMH," Tatyanna said.

"It's the National Institution of Mental Health," Carmen explained.

"The what?" Joshua got up.

"This is a secret agency and the only purpose is to make experiments with people," Ivy was yanking Lee and Armando.

"You mean they make cloning experiments, they do brain transplants, they make chimeras and golems, they experiment with radiation, toxic and gravity failures on animals and humans?" Sara's eyes where filled with stars.

"And many more horrible experi…." Zack's mouth was covered by Carmen's and Ivy's hands, but it was too late, Sara had heard.

"THIS IS MY HEAVEN!" She got up and went running for the exit. She was caught by Lars and Moe. "Hey, let me go. My family awaits."

"Calm down you dirty hag."

"Hey, shut up everyone," Miguel stood up. "Is this is true, we must find this installation at once and close it down."

"Yeah, no body does those things to humans nor animals nor to plants," Paige said.

"This is violating the rights of living things," Tatyanna backed her.

"Lets go and inform the world about this horrors," Lee stretched his hand to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone including the VILE people joined hands to clear this enemy off. (Now you know how desperate this people were).

"Are you guys insane," Carmen said. "Those people will capture us, if we don't get out of here as soon as possible."

"But why get out of here?" Josha asked. "We must find if this is true. And if it is, we must close this down."

"This illegal practice on living things must stop.," Armando said.

"We are going to be the living things if we don't get out of here," Carmen answered them. "Do you think they'll let you come near their facilities without warning. They'll attack you, maybe kill you or capture you, to make their experiments. No one will ever see you again if you stay here."

"And what makes you the expert on this theme, Carmen?" asked Jasmine.

"Because…because… if have been on a similar situation with this people," Carmen said. "I have seen how much pain they can cause. I know how they move, work, and communicate. We must find a way to communicate with Chief to get out of here. We must do so in a single try, if their high-tech equipment catches our signal they'll come after us and we will be doomed for sure."

"That is all well and dandy, buuuuttt…." Zahyra said pointing at the entrance of the cave. "The hurricane has started again. It will be well into tomorrow when it goes completely away. Then we must wait for all the interference it causes to communicate with Chief. Until then we must stay low and watch our backs"

The group agreed on that, right now there is nothing they can do about it. So they all settled down to sleep. Ivy was mad at Carmen, she hadn't expected that reaction from her. Ivy though that there was possibly anything that Carmen wasn't afraid of. But she fell to asleep besides her brother. Carmen was restless with the situation so she went back to the other cave. Lina was a little confused, was Carmen talking about the days, she and her father used to live. She couldn't sleep and waited for a movement from Carmen.

And a movement from Carmen she got. Carmen had slipped out of the cave without warning. This inspired curiosity on Lina. It was during the storm, what could Carmen want in this weather? So she followed the thief.

Carmen knew that with all the lightning and the winds bending the trees she could see were the mountains were. But that was proven to be a little difficult. The storms greatest force is on the tail of it, were they currently were. But she needed to get out of here, she needed to get the others out of here, she needed to get Lina out of here. She couldn't let anyone else she cared about get hurt. She had promised that.

In all her thoughts she didn't heard Lina crawling nearer. Carmen was embracing her coat because the winds wanted to get it off her, ducking the fallen branches that had become sharp projectiles in this wind. The trees were all giving away from the winds. A big branch broke down and was carried by the winds and rafts of winds that reached the 180mph, heading right for Carmen. 'What mother nature is challenging me now. I like this game.' Carmen thought. She jumped over the big branch and watched were the big beast was headed. 'It is headed towards Lina, good.' She turned away. 'LINA.'

"LINA, WATCH OUT!"

Lina cursed to the air. 'How the hell did she found out I was here?' She looked up to see what was Carmen saying. "What the hell is that!" The branch was headed her way, oh well it's time to use my artistic talents. She jumped the in coming parts of the branch with skill. She jumped the other parts of the branch with grace. Side note: Wow!

"Ah, what a prima Dona," Lina said in a ballet pose and blushing.

"What are you doing, get down!, Lina heard Carmen say as she was pulled down by her. Another giant branch almost hitted Lina's head.

"That could have been a shocker," Lina said with a smile.

"What in the world are you doing out here?" Carmen grabbed Lina's arm.

"That is what I ask you."

"It is not of your concern."

"Oh, really I'm deeply concern of your health."

"Look it is not normal but I need your help," Carmen said letting go of Lina's arm.

"Yeah, on what?"

"I need to look for the mountains."

"Now you are wicked."

"No, no, on the mountains is were we can get a better signal of radiowaves. We could contact Chief from the highest mountain in this island. Although they won't be that high, due to the size of it," Carmen started to walk towards the ceiling of their cave, and she turned back: "Well, aren't you coming on this adventure? I promise you it is going to be the ride of a life time."

Lina didn't knew why was she excited. She wanted to go with that woman, but she was responsible for her father's death. How could she be nice to her, at least it was for the best of the group. 'Oh, what the heck.' She ran to catch up with Carmen. Carmen too liked the girl to come with her, she had once longed to be doing something alongside her daughter. So the thieves continued on their journey.

SCENE 3

"Wow! What a view!" Lina yelled back at Carmen.

"Stop admiring it and look for the mountains!" Carmen yelled back.

The storm was impressing form the top of the cave. The winds moved the trees and the clouds were dancing above their heads. It was cold, very cold and no rain in sight at least for the moment. Lightning clashed above and the light was reflected upon some rugged surface.

"Look over there," Carmen signaled. Another lightning flashed that way and there it was…

"THE MOUNTAINS!" They cried in unison.

"Great, now tomorrow we will head in that direction. Lets make a mark on this rock to remember the way." Carmen said taking out a pocket knife. (Hey, practically everyone carries a Swiss Army Knife.) She cutted a small arrow on the rock.

"Shall we get going then, it is very cold out here and I believe that is not fog at all."

"Of course, but can you tell me if this NIMH thing is the same as the NIMH thing my father was after."

Carmen looked at her surprised. "Who told you about that."

"Grandma who else. She also told me about my uncle, is it true NIMH killed him?"

"Yes, at least that is why you are here now," Carmen grasped her mouth after she said that.

"What does that mean?" Lina gave a strange look at her.

"Um, nothing, ha, ha," Carmen started to crawl down. "Nothing at all. Ha, ha. Lets go back now and get some sleep, it is going to be a long day."

SCENE 4

The next day was a day to remember. All was destroyed, a great desolation populated the area. How can wind and rain cause this to the land? How can a tree with so much experience be killed by such weak elements. The rivers were overflowing with mucky waters that carried debbre from up the terrains. The trees looked like they had been burned out. Not a single one could be seen intact. They had no branches nor leaves. All was gone.

"This is so terrible," Lina said in an impressed voice. "How can mother nature be this cruel?"

"It is called the cycle of life," Carmen said standing by her side at the cave's entrance.

"This was all so beautiful, wasn't it Carmen?"

"Nature will always make things beautiful."

"So, where should we gooo….oooossshhh," Ivy said behind them. "Look at this, it is a complete ruin."

"What is a complete ruin?" Zack was walking towards them along with Charlie.

"Just look guys."

"Wow, this is a great loss," Charlie say admiring the view.

"How are we going to know where to go now?" Zack was helping Tatyanna and Jasmine get out of the cave. "It is all unrecognizable now."

"That is easy, Carmen made a mark of where the mountains are," Lina resounded.

"How is that possible?" Zahyra asked her.

"Well, last…," Lina started to say but Carmen covered her mouth with her hand.

"Just trust me on this Zahyra, trust me."

"Now that is a dangerous though," said a very sarcastic Miguel.

"You got that right," Lee creeped out of the cave.

"So, lets get to the mark and get going already," Josha was the first to jump out of the cave and climb to the ceiling.

SCENE 5

They were already in motion towards the mountains, at least trying not to get entangled by the fallen branches and trees. By now the clouds of the tail of the hurricane were moving fast, it looked like the lion spotted another victim. From time to time showers of heavy rain came and went. They came to a clearing, I mean now to a place were there were no trees before, and cough a glimpse of the mountains. They weren't that far away and they weren't that tall either, in fact they were on one of them right then. (This looks hopeless to me.)

"Zack, why are we going to the mountains anyway?" Tatyanna asked in a low voice.

"It's because on the mountains we could receive a better signal to call Chief."

"Is it alright to trust Carmen on this," Josha asked Ivy in a low voice. "I mean, is she really that exited to get to Chief."

"I don't trust Carmen, I am trusting Lina on this," Ivy answered back. "I have a feeling she could become a great person."

They were now deep into the mountain range of that small island and the view of the horizon was breathtaking. The group had discovered more paths in the mountain. What a strange causality, more and more sign of N.I.M.H. were marked on the trees or what was left of them. The group was getting concerned about this NIMH thing, but Carmen was as silent as a tomb.

In that silence Carmen's keen sense of hearing cough a rustle from the bushes. As soon as Carmen stopped Ivy heard it too and stopped beside the woman. Miguel and Hugo turned to look towards were they were looking. The bushes moved a little and the group kept silent.

From the bushes came a loud whistle. Our group was confused by this, what the hell could that whistle mean. Carmen knew, it was N.I.M.H.'s way of saying hello. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by black clothed and heavily armed creatures. They were very tall and very furry like big morphed dogs. They growled charged at them.

"What are this things?" Ivy asked to no one in particular while she dodged over one of the creatures delivering a kick to another.

"They are chimeras that….," Carmen was throwing a big one of them over her shoulder. "are created by N.I.M.H."

"Hey, no one ever told me they made chimeras here," Lee said.

Fortunately the chimeras were not that brilliant as they were supposed to be. They were all down unconscious in a matter of minutes. Although one of them started running away.

"Hey, wait!" Carmen screamed and she began to fallow the creature.

"Carmen stop there!" Zack ran after the thief and the group followed him.

Carmen grabbed a loose vain and started to rotate it along her side. She secured one end of it to her wrist and the other end she twirled it along her wild chase. Carmen twirled the vain very fast and she let it go towards the elusive runner. The vein wrapped tightly around the monster's body, but he continued to run as fast as he could.

"Oh, no, not this time," Carmen ran faster than the monster and she used that for a brilliant trick. She ran past the thing and ran around a big tree just to the side of the path. At which point she gave it a strong pull and the beast was yanked from his feet to land with his back against a tree. The beast was left pretty much unconscious, for not to say, nearly dead.

"Carmen, why did you did that for?" Lina asked her. "They were already defeated."

"Yeah, now who is going to tell those idiots we won over their goons," Charlie came second.

"There is a difference between letting your enemy know where you won and letting your enemy know where you are," Carmen replied.

"But if they send this things they must know where we are," Armando was tying the beast.

"Of course they know we are here," Carmen gave them a bad look. "What they don't know is our exact location."

"Those beast are something scary," Lars said looking at Moe.

"Yes, we must get out of here fast," Moe's legs were shaking.

"The good thing is we spotted where is the tallest mountain," Josha came running towards them.

"Yes, and it is right in our path come on everyone," Ivy ran past the group following Josha. Everyone else did the same, except Paige.

"Aaahhh, what a cute little puppy you are," Paige patted the mutant wolfs.

"Come on, are you crazy. In some parts of the world it is considered of bad luck to touch dead animals," Hannah pushed her out of the way.

Over them on the trees, a figure, a black figure was looking and hearing everything the group did. It recognized a familiar woman in red. It liked it a lot that she was under its grasp. It also noticed a little girl that looked a lot like its rival and the woman in red. It liked it even more, now it could completely wipe out this powerful heritage once and for all.

End of Chapter 8


	9. The Heir to VILE1.9

"This **is **the famous mountain we were looking for," Hugo said on top of the mountain.

"It looks no different from where we were," Sara backed him up.

"At least I'm getting a signal," Zack said aloud. Everyone came running to him and squeezed him to see if it was true.

"What are you waiting for," Zahyra said.

"Call Chief already," Tatyanna ordered Zack.

"Wait, lets cooperate here," Zack said. "Carmen and Sara give me your radios, some operation must be done here. And Josha, I'll need your help too."

Moments, seconds, minutes passed and the others were getting hysterical. (And I guess who was the most hysterical of all.) Then a familiar sound was heard.

"HHHEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO, everyone!" Chief's cheering voice was heard. "What's this, you never called, you never write, you never send an e-mail, not even send bonus miles from American Airlines. What do you think, that I don't have feelings?"

"CHIEF!" everyone cried out loud. They were all cheering and hugging each other.

"But, where you guys have been? ACME's going nuts looking for you. I was so worried, I though I had lost you guys forever in that storm. And….and…" obviously Chief hadn't noticed Carmen nor VILE on the scene. "What are they doing here? And most importantly, where is here?"

"It is a long story Chief," Ivy salutated him. "But we will explain it to you as soon as you get us out of here."

"Time's running out Carmen," Sara said looking at the monitor of her radio.

"Time? Time of what?" Chief asked confusedly.

"Time for N.I.M.H. to find out we are here Chief," Carmen was sure that Chief had never heard of the organization before.

"N.I.M.H…N.I.M.H!…...!" Chief cried out loud. "Those of N.I.M.H.. Those lousy bastards, I though they were all dead."

"Chief you know about the organization too?" Zack asked.

"That I know, that we know. For them is that we have lost more detectives, than a cat looses hair during shedding time."

"What do you mean by that?" Jasmine asked him.

"That because of them some of our detectives are dead, not detectives you knew, but they were the best of their days," Chief's voice was breaking. It was sad seeing him like that.

"Maybe you kids don't know them, but Zahyra and Miguel and even Carmen could remember the famous Thirty group."

"It was the greatest undercover group of detectives ACME has ever had," Carmen said.

"So, their dissapereance is true," Zahyra was shocked.

"No, dear. Their deaths," Miguel added.

"Yes, they were all killed in a mission to destroy N.I.M.H.," Chief concluded. "Their deaths haven't been avenged yet."

"And some others," Ivy said looking at Carmen. "Maybe we can avenge the deaths of our loved ones once and for all."

"How, no one knows were the organization locations are now," Chief said.

"Oh, we do," Lee said.

"In fact Chief, we are on N.I.M.H. island," Armando said.

"WHAT!" Chief shouted. "We must get you guys out of here."

"Wait Chief," Tatyanna stalled him. "Why get out, when we can avenge this souls."

"NO!, not you guys too. I won't let you die like the Thirties group."

"But Chief, we can defeat them really, just give us the tools and high gadgets you have and we'll do the rest," Jasmine assured him.

"I said no, now prepare to leave I am sending the C-5 to your coordinates."

"Look, aaahhh….thingy," Lars said. "Maybe we could also help on this."

"Yeah, and you could let us escape afterwards," Moe finished.

"We can't let them continue on this unlucky business," Hannah said.

"What they are doing to living things is inexcusable," Paige was angry.

"They are creating monster here that may well destroy us," Hugo retorted.

"I'm with them," Sara said. "But their records books must be saved for further exploration."

"We could make history Chief," Zack joined them.

"We will make them pay for using technology to destroy our world," Josha was behind Zack.

"They are right, we can't let them get away with this," Zahyra said.

"Come on Chief," Charlie said.

"Come on old man," Miguel said.

"The ones that play with fire, will get burn," Lina said.

"At least someone is with me on getting out of here," Chief said nearly defeated, looking at Carmen. Everyone else looked at Carmen awaiting her answer. She was with her back at them, but she could feel Ivy's strong look at her back.

Carmen looked at them over her shoulder, "There are six important soul that haven't been redeemed yet."

"YEAH! GO CARMEN!" The group cheered for her.

"There is no way I could send all those people to jail without anyone noticing it. Do you understand that," Chief explained. "Going there means you have to destroy the installation and everyone inside of them."

"Not always, we could just let them in prisoned here," Ivy said.

"I like the way you are thinking," Hugo smiled at her.

"And what about the boss of the organization Crados Snick?" Chief asked the group.

"We'll figure that later. Its time to get moving," Zack commanded Chief.

"Alright, but when you find the installation contact me. I want to be around for anything you could need."

SCENE 2

It was late afternoon and there was still no sign of the installations. Many other bands of golems and chimeras had been attacking them throughout the day and by now they were experts on knocking them out. It was early night and the stars were shinning brightly. The beautiful full moon was shinning with splendid magic over the land. But something else was shinning over the land, it was a powerful light that was reflected by the clouds above them.

"Look," Ivy pointed towards the source of light. "Those lights are man made, not natural."

"The installation must be there. This is getting very exciting," Charlie said.

They were right, the installation was there. The biggest installation they had ever seen. How can an island that small could hide such humoungous installation. It was a great architectural achievement, it combined movement, transparency and many types of materials to its façade.

"That is NIMH alright," Lars said in a low voice.

"What do we do now," Moe asked the others.

"Well the Thirties group had a plan for this occasion that they didn't use," Chief came back to view. "Here Zack, give it a look."

"This is…this is….this is crazy," Zack examined the plans.

"Chief this is impossible to do," Ivy was shocked at the amount of strategy designs on the papers.

"The Thirties were the greatest strategists in ACME history, if they couldn't do it how come we will," Zahyra was disappointed.

"No, many of the high-tech equipment they used were experimental, and this strategies were designed without the slightest clue of where the installation was exactly located," Chief explained to them. "The only thing to do is get to their main control and make the whole island explode."

"The whole island," Armando was shocked.

"You mean the whole island is the installation," Josha said looking at Chief.

"Yes, and the original plan consisted of blowing everything on this marvelous paradise."

Everyone was discussing this supposed plan, but they all came to the same conclusion: it was impossible. This NIMH installation could well be protected by everypiece of high-tech equipment they hadn't seen in their life. Not to mention those monsters, chimeras and golems that were heavily armed and guarded the installations day and night. (This story is getting more complicated by the page. So Cliff Notes will be available next month in your favorite book store.)

"It can be done," said a voice from behind them.

"WHAT!" everyone looked back at the source of the voice.

"I said, it can be done," Carmen assured them.

"How?"

Carmen took the maps and papers and started explaining her plan. It was simple enough to work. It was so ingenious, it had to work. Carmen organized and changed parts of the original plan in order to have atleast seven other alternative plans in case one of them failed. She could tell just by looking at the original plan where we could enter, where the monsters are, where was the main control center and how to destroy it and get out in a matter of minutes.

"That is the greatest plan I have ever heard you explain," Sara was with her mouth open.

"Are you sure about this plan," Miguel asked Carmen giving her a strange look.

"Yeah, when did you get to be such and expert on this NIMH thing," Lee said.

"I've had my adventures in the wild too you know," Carmen walked up to him. "And meeting NIMH up close and personal was one of them."

"Up close and personal in what sense," Zahyra asked.

"Well," Carmen looked for a way to get out of this mess without any complications. "Well, I…"

"It doesn't matter right now," Ivy cut her off. "what matters now is to get inside the installation and destroy it."

SCENE 3

Let's speed things up a little here OK. So, I am going to skip how they got through the main entrance and into the building. What I am going to say are some of the important successes and the methods used for it. Using the special paralyzing guns the Thirties group had made they were able to stun the monsters on the entrance gate. They were all shocked to see the true Zahyra, as she battled like Xena: Warrior Princess on the battle field. Paige was saved by Hugo when she refused to paralyze a metamorphosed bunny that was about to attack her. Zack was quit good at the Nintendo stuff, so Lee, Armando, Josha and him made a contest of how many could they paralyze in a minute. (No one won.) Well, ACME's Angels came to the rescue, Ivy, Tatyanna, and Jasmine. Sara, Lars, and Moe sticked together like glue, each one defending the others back. Charlie didn't knew how to work the gun and just threw it at the beasts, after that his only choice was to run like a chicken. Lina had to rescue him, because Miguel had to stop Zahyra from completely paralyzing everything in sight. Carmen was very good at shooting, without even looking towards the target she always scored.

Now inside the installation everything was different. Outside the monsters were rough, and looked like morphed wolves and tigers. Inside the creatures were a little more sensible, they looked like humans, or at least had parts of humans. They were chimeras and golems, scientific experiments to enhance life and expectancy on living creatures. The group was shocked to see this creatures and their way of suffering.

"Lets split up in groups of five and head out to different sections of the installation," Ivy said in a low voice and crouching behind a metallic fence.

"There are three mayor places we must get our hands on," Zack opened the papers. "The control room, the energy room and the laboratory."

"I want the laboratory," Lee said.

"And me too," Jasmine said besides Lee.

"If there are monsters to fight, I am in," Hugo said behind them.

"OK, Lee, Jasmine, Hannah, Hugo and Moe, have the laboratory," Ivy pointed at them.

"I'll take the energy room," Sara said. "I am fascinated by all these energy sources."

"I'm going too," Lars said. "I am no good at controlling things."

"We'll go to keep an eye on them," Miguel said pointing at Zahyra and Armando.

"Zahyra, Miguel, Armando, Sara, and Lars have the energy room, check," Ivy said. "Then Zack, Tatyana, Josha, Carmen and me take the control room."

"And what are we supposed to do," Lina asked her, Charlie, Paige and Chief were feeling left out too. "Make a dance festival."

"You will keep the isles free of intervention from the creatures and the masters of this installation," Ivy explained to them. "It will be your duty to protect the groups from getting captured by the creatures."

"Meaning what?" Lina was furious.

"You're the diversion," Camen said with a smirk.

(Like a great sage in Disney once said.)

"Hey, what do you want me to? Dress in drag and do the hula," Lina said trowing her hands into the air.

(The next scene is entirely copied from the movie The Lion King of Walt Disney World.)

"HHUUUUAAAAA!" Lina shouted behind a group of monsters, she was dressed, or lets say undressed, with a Hawaiian skirt, roses for a brassier, and a big flower behind her ear. She started to sing: "If you are hungry for a fat and juicy meat!" She jumped on top of Charlie who was lying on his stomach, dressed as a pig with an apple on his mouth, and on a plate. He was smiling at the beasts. "Eat my buddy, Charlie, here, because he is a treat!" She jumped down and took her place between Chief, who was pounding the timbales, and Paige who was playing the ukulele. "Come on a dime, and have a tasty slice, all you have to do is get in line!" The monsters were drooling by now and coming near them. The performers looked at each other but continued the show. "Aaaaare you acking!"

"Yyyuumm, yyumm, yyumm," Charlie said.

"Fffoooorr some bacon."

"Yyyuumm, yyumm, yyumm."

"He is a big pig!"

"Yyyuumm, yyumm."

"You could be a big pig too, UUYYY!"

"GGGGRRRRROOOOAAARRRRRR!" the monsters attacked them

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the group went running away through the passages with the beasts in hot pursuit.

The others were stunned for a minute. They hadn't expected that snow coming up next in their lives.

"Ok, lets get a move on," Lee said.

"Everyone knows what are you going to do?" Jasmine asked.

"YES!"

"Lets get going already," Moe began to run and everyone dispersed in different directions.

"I wonder from where did she learned how to dance like that," Ivy asked, looking at Carmen for a reaction.

"It work didn't it."

SCENE 4

The laboratory group was doing ok, in fact they weren't doing nothing at all. Hugo was so into exterminating the monsters that all the others were just eating popcorn and looking around the experiments and deciding were to put the charges to explode the entire place. In one of the paper they found a secret experiment that consisted on capturing human beings and with their body parts create new species of humans.

The energy group was heavy into work, they didn't knew how many power plants and connections were used by the installation to work. It was like a wild maze with no way out and with no way around it. They discovered that the installation will need the energy of an atomic explosion to fuel an alternate power source for an extra special experiment.

The control group was not doing that well, they had encountered many difficulties along the way. More creatures with high-tech equipment had been along the way and the control room was very big. It had nearly a thousand workers, many of them humans. Fortunately the diversions group had found their way through it and confused those inside. This gave enough time for the others to capture and paralyze the others. Unfortunately many of the still human beings escaped during the confusion, including the masters of the organization.

They had gained control of the installation. Zack quickly entered on the computer systems to disable it. Ivy, Charlie and Tatyanna were tying up the beasts and on the look out for others. Carmen and Lina were helping Zack get control of the entire institude and program the charges or bombs to explode the island.

"GOOD MORNING SAN FRANSISCO!" Zack's voice was heard all throughout the installation. "This is Zack your good news reporter and I am here to tell you that ACME has gotten control of this institute and is about to burn it down. Relax and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Zack?"

"Yes Carmen."

"Don't you ever change of career."

"You are just jealous of my talent."

"I just lost my appetite," Lina said putting her finger inside her mouth in a mocking expression.

"Armando here, we've just finished putting the bombs in place Zack, we are ready for that barbecue. Also you won't believe what we found, this guy were planing to explode an atomic bomb in order to fuel on of their power plants for a secret experiment."

"Really, wow, now get out of here this place will not stand any longer. Wait us at the entrance of the valley."

"Jasmine and her group are all set up."

"Who appointed you group master," Moe's voice was heard in the radio.

"ME!"

"Sure boss," Hugo said.

"Anyway, we are going to the entrance of the valley too. You won't believe what this people were doing down here, they had this experiment in which they are going to create new human beings using other human beings parts. That is so wrong."

"Great all that is left is to coordinate them and we are out of here," Zack said as his fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard of the computers. "Ready, who will like to be the honored to push the bottom?"

"Let Carmen do it," Ivy said. "She got us into this, she will get us out of it."

"Well," Carmen walked forth. "Lets **rock** this place." She pushed the bottom and the bombs exploded in an instant.

SCENE 5

"Is everyone alright," Zahyra said as she catched her breath from all that running. The group was out of the institude and were at the entrance of the valley. They looked behind them and the whole building was burning down.

"Did the boss and the others make it out in time?" Hannah asked.

"We hope so," Miguel was staring at the blazing fire, until…; "Look! Look over there! There they are!"

"They made it out alive," Sara was not that thrilled, but she gave in to the commotion.

The group cheered seeing their companions were alive. They urged them to run faster from that burning place. They were heroes, in their own sense, they couldn't believe they had done the impossible. They had done what the Thirties couldn't, they destroyed one of the most secret and elusive complots in the history of the world, or maybe not on the history of books, but it'll do.

"Yes, I knew we could beat them once and for all!" Ivy said.

"This is great," Chief was excited. "You guy have done it. Now the souls of the Thirties will rest in peace."

ACME hugged together and congratulated each other for this great job. VILE congratulated their comrands, and their boss. In fact it was her plan that destroyed the place.

"Guys, look over there," Josha pointed at some figures moving away from the fire at a distance. "I though we had gotten all the creatures."

"They are not creatures," Lars said. "They are human beings."

"What, that can't be," Moe pushed him aside. "It is true what he said."

"But there is nothing human in this place," Paige was sad at this.

"Look they are coming right for us," Jasmine shouted.

"Well I'll be damned," Miguel took a stick from the floor.

"Don't talk like that dear," Zahyra took another stick. "Wait until they come closer."

"What now are we supposed to fight them?" Sara asked.

"So what we have this guns, don't we," Zack took out his gun.

"No, they are useless against humans," Carmen said taking a stick from the ground. "We will have to fight them the old fashion way."

"Come on it will be fun beating those scientists," Ivy threw a stick to his brother and he caught it with a bit of difficulty.

"But…." Zack wasn't sure of this.

"What? Are you scared Zack?" Tatyanna asked him.

"Naaa, I laugh in the face of danger."

"Cool, this is so much fun," Lina said twirling and playing with her stick. "I am pretty good at hand to hand combat."

"Really?" Carmen asked her. "How is that?"

"I have watched every episode of Xena: Warrior Princess there are, including the ones where she appeared on the Hercules show."

"That's the show where the main character has died like a thousand times and has gone to more than nine hells and heavens, and she still lives."

"Yes, isn't she the greatest," Lina thought of what Carmen had just said. "Hey, wait a sec, let me rephrase that."

"I have always been a fan of Tom and Jerry Kids," PONK! Charlie was on the ground by the punch that Carmen and Lina gave him on the head.

"Lets go there and make friends," Hugo started running towards the burning place.

SCENE 6

They finally got to were the scientists where and the site amazed them. The scientists were unarmed and some of them were badly out of shape, but the others were very tall and muscular. They saw the group approaching them and looked for advise from their master. He was a tall and rather skinny man, he inspired fear among his fellow workers, and nobody did anything without his permission.

"Capture them all, alive," He finally said. "But let the woman in red free. She is mine to deal with." He smiled as he saw his workers prepare to battle revealing his golden and silver teeth.

End of Chapter 9


	10. The Heir to VILE1.10

"Were did they go?" Tatyanna said looking around.

"Well someone must scout ahead," Lee said.

"I'll do it," Lina said running away.

"Let's split up and look around," Armando walked to the right, with some of the detectives. The thieves went the other way, as usual.

"So Carmen," Ivy asked standing in the spot waiting for the others. "What is this about the conference room landing on the kitchen. Or was it the other way around?"

"No, you said it right the first time," Carmen began to play with the stick she had on her hands. "We were in a conference last month, or was it two months ago? Whatever! The thing is that the floor started to tremble and as soon as we saw the desk sinking we just got out and the floor collapsed under our feet."

There was a crackling sound over their heads, followed by a branch falling to the ground and also someone falling down. Carmen and Ivy looked at the ground with a look in their eyes of unbelief.

"Lina, are you alright?" Carmen asked Lina as she standed up very dizzy from the fall.

"Fine," Lina turned around. "What is this about a floor collapsing? You never told me about it."

"Yes I did, didn't I?"

"No."

"Well, it is not important. Lets just try to help here."

"And I'm not. Carmen who just climbed that tree looking for NIMH men?"

"And what did you see?"

"They are right behind us."

"Alright," Carmen turned her head towards her left and whistle. In a matter of moments her henchmen came towards her.

"Wow, they look like trained puppies," Ivy said in amazement.

"You haven't seen the mood she gets if we do something wrong," Hugo said with his head down.

"They are coming!" Jasmine came running towards them with the others in tow. The fight had started.

SCENE 2

They were humans alright, many were skinny but they all looked furious and threatening. They were all dressed in white robes with black pants and glasses. They all wore glasses, how curious.

"You'll all going to die, here." One of them said and charged at the group. The others followed close and attacked them in all directions.

They were much in number but they fell like flies. You just had to touch them and they fell to the ground, or blow them and they all passed out. Lina thought if it was her breath, but it was fine. The scientists were falling without effort. Suddenly there were no more scientists, they were all in the ground.

"Can this be all over," Zahyra was panting.

"No….it is just beginning," Miguel's voice trembled. The group looked at him.

Armando caught a glimpse of something metallic behind Sara's back: "Watch it Sara!"

Moe saw it too and tackled her to the ground. In a matter of seconds very muscular men with chains surrounded them and trapped them in circles of chains.

"They are too tight," Paige commented.

"That is the point, Paige," Lars said struggling to free himself.

"But that means we have been trapped by the bad guys right. And then they will torture us, burn us with cigars, yank our nail, skin us alive and…."

"SHUT UP PAIGE!" Everyone said. Including the men from NIMH!

"Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I will let all of you alive except two people which will die tonight," the voice came from behind them. Its owner was a tall, gray haired, very strong looking man in his mid fifties.

"Who are you?" Ivy said. "What do you want form us?"

"Nothing form you, as I said earlier. But from those two, I want a lot," He signaled to Carmen and Lina. This puzzled Carmen for a moment, who was this person that had business with them. Who could possibly know who Lina was, unless….. 'No,' She thought. 'It can't be.'

The mysterious man walked towards Lina. She was afraid, but she didn't show it. What had she done to this man to want to kill her. He stretched his hands towards her face and lifted it up. He examined her for a short while: "You have the courage and strength of your father, but you have the beauty and intelligence of you mother."

"How do you know my father and mother?"

"Well, why don't you ask," He turned towards Carmen. "Carmen here, she is the one that knows everything here." He smiled at the thief and this brought a chill down her spine. He had…he had….

"Your teeth," Carmen said in a trembled voice.

"To eat you better," The man said in a more loudly voice.

"They are," Carmen was being filled with anger. Anger she had never felt before, it was heating her inside out. "Gold and SILVER! IT WAS YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She started trying to free herself from her captors grip. One of the NIMH guys gave her a big punch on her stomach and she fell down coughing. Hugo tried to free himself, but two strong men tied him up even harder.

"Pick her up," the man commanded.

When one of the guys yank her up she paid him back with the same punch only a little more down.

"YOU LOUSY BASTARD," she started to kick him the other guys restrained her and pulled her towards the master.

"Watch what you are talking about bitch," he turned to look at her. "Because if I am a bastard you are lower than that."

Carmen was so furious she didn't knew what was she doing, she, out of nothing, spit him in the face. Her saliva mixed with blood covered his face. He cleaned himself and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"You have just signed your death warrant." He slapped her in the face so hard it was heard over the mountains of the valley. Many of the group from VILE and ACME started to struggle to free themselves to help her.

"Don't struggle, once you hear my story you will agree with me that this woman disserves to die," he walked pass her and towards Lina. "and this one too. Take them to the rocks."

The whole group was conducted towards the burning carcass of the installations.

SCENE 3

The installation was burning itself down to its last bits. The group was surprised at the amount of things catching fire. Trees, land, the skies, the water. It was like the whole island was breaking apart. They passed all of this and climbed onto some rocky formation. There were three big rocks, one extending high towards the skies, the other was horizontal and it raised as it left the side of the other two leaving in her end a very big cliff, and the third one was holding the other two. (Watch the Lion King for more reference.)

The master stopped on the base of the horizontal rock, and signaled to the men holding on to Carmen to bring her forward to him.

"Untie her," the master said in a harsh tone. Carmen was freed from the chains that had restrained her and as soon as she felt free she charged towards the man. Unfortunately she was knocked to the floor and pulled up into the tight grip of the men.

"Now, now, my foe. This is not the way to end this does it now." Carmen was settling down, she could read this man's head. He wanted to challenge her.

"Lets settle this once and for all," the man tool out a shiny sword. A sword! (What the hell I'm thinking about.)

Anyway, his sword shined brightly against the fire stricken skies. He toke out another and tossed it to towards Carmen.

'What the hell is wrong with him,' she thought. "You want a sword fight."

"Yes, it is more noble a death by one's hand than by one's finger."

"Look if any one told me now that I have to do a backwards somersault on a board inch and a half thick…" she took the sword in her hand and turn it down. "I will just tell them that, ' why don't I stand here and you can beat me up with a stick.'"

"I thought of it, but it was no fun. Now prepare yourself."

SCENE 4

"In times of ancient gods, warlords, and demons. A land in turmoil cried out for a hero. Her name was Carmen. A mighty princess forged in the heat of battle, the passion, the danger. Her courage will…"

"SHUT UP PAIGE!"

"Jeez, I don't believe these people," Carmen shook the sword with her hand.

"I though better of you. How come you came up with these characters?"

"I don't know. Just ask the writer, she is the one in all of this. Her nickname is Heartbreaker the Deathwalker. What can you expect?"

"She is psycho."

"Well, but onto business."

"Yeah, I love a woman that goes strait to the point."

"Stop it, you know what I mean," she said looking up.

"Awww, damn, I have never got the chance to let it go."

"Aaww!"

"You'll DIE!" he charged at her with the sword in hand.

"Whaaaat!"

He charged at Carmen with lightning speed. Who would have thought the old man could move so fast. Carmen had experience with fencing and with sword fights. But the man was good, almost better than her.

All of his attacks were directed towards vital organs. Carmen could only defend against his rampage. He was very fast and agile, but a little careless. Carmen used this to her advantage. She gave up on trying to slash him with the sword, it was totally pointless. She tried to harm him with her hands and legs while dodging his attacks.

"Ouff!" the master said when Carmen hitted him on the back. "YOU are very clever for someone that was with Rock."

That was it, she couldn't contain anymore her anger. She charged at him with everything she had. After a while she was loosing, he almost cut her many times. Until a swift force ripped off the sword from her hands. It landed well away from her reach and to top it all up she was trapped. A solid rock was behind her and her killer in front of her.

"I've won fare and squared. Now..," he pinned his sword straight to Carmen's heart. "… to take my prize."

The group was impatient, was he really going to kill her right in front of their eyes.

'What a bastard,' thought Miguel.

'Someone do something this is horrible,' thought Tatyanna, trying not to look but she always looked.

'He doesn't deserve to be called a man of science,' Sara thought.

'I wonder if we could exchange her for panty hoes,' Paige was in deep thought. 'But I don't have any.'

'I wonder if he'll accept Paige's panty-hoes,' Hugo thought.

'I just said I didn't have any,' Paige looked at him (still in their thoughts.)

'Sorry it was just a suggestion.'

'If he does anything awful I swear I will imprison him for the rest of his short live,' Ivy thought.

"But first, " he retrieved the sword. "A little torture." He walked towards Lina, and pointed his sword to her throat.

"Leave her alone, your quarrel is with me," Carmen shouted at him.

"Ohh, how rude. Calm down before you hurt yourself."

"If you do anything to her, I'll gut you with my own hands."

"How hostile…" He turned to face Carmen. "I wouldn't dream of killing a family member. Wouldn't you agree Carmen?"

"That is not going to work now. It is in a past long forgotten. It is behind me."

"And what about your faithful subjects have they forgotten or put it behind them?" he looked straight in Lina's eyes.

"What is he talking about," Lina asked at Carmen.

"Ahh so you haven't told them your little secret…" He turned towards her. "Now is you chance. Tell her who is responsible of Rocky's death?"

They all turned to Carmen. Lina's eyes were almost filled with tears. Carmen gulped, why it all had come to this. She wouldn't tell, no, this was to important to tell.

"You don't seem convinced of my evil ways don't you." He snapped his fingers. "Bring him."

Behind him a pink window appeared it was Chief. He was being held in a portable computer inside magnetic field.

"Now you come for it you coward. Put it there, come on," Chief was moving from side to side like a boxer. "You sissy puss."

"SILENCE!"

"Okay, I'm going to shut now. Right now. I won't say anything. Zero, zip, nada…"

"QUIET!"

Chief froze solid, with the last expression on his face.

"Now then. I'll first will destroy him and then I will kill the girl and then I will tell them myself. That is how many chances you have." He walked towards Chief. "Tell him who is responsible for Rocky's death?"

Carmen didn't hesitate, she took one step forward. "I am."

Chiefs mouth went open, and so did everyone else. Lina's eyes were overflowed with tears, but she didn't cried, she couldn't now.

"You see all of this is your fault," he walked towards her surrounding her in circles. "It is your fault he is dead. Do you deny it?"

"No." she gave him a stern look.

'Then you are guilty."

"No. I am not a murderer!" she said angrily, but she was drawn back towards the cliff. Big beasts where behind the mad scientist. The scientist was so involved in driving her back he didn't notice her picking up a stick.

"Ahh, now you are in trouble again," he pushed her back, now the floor behind Carmen was nearly finishing. "But Rock isn't here to save you now," she was nearly at the edge. "And now…," he slashed with his sword the air in front of her, making her leap back (at the moment that was one of the smartest things to do.) "…everyone knows WHY!" she fell of the cliff and barely had time to grab the edge.

"Carmen," Ivy shouted, but the captors restrained her.

"Stop it," he turned towards the group. "Let them go. They won't do anything having their loving Chief on my hands and their millionaire sustent over here with me."

'He is so right,' Jasmine thought.

Meanwhile Carmen was hanging on to her life. She was holding the stick with her legs. (Hey it is not the first time she holds a stick between her legs.) 'Ouch, that is gross,' Carmen thought looking at the writer.

"Well, well my dear friend. You look troubled, and to think that you found it all on your own. First of all, you should had never helped Rocky find me, because his cause is a lost one." Carmen tried to grab him but he stepped out of her reach. "Yes, a lost cause and you fell for it. His brother worked for me alright. He was smart, persistent, and tolerant, all the good qualities for a human being. He was in charge of a cloning department. A department looking for the perfectly immune human being. For centuries the human race has been plagued by sickness and I was looking for the cure to it, and he DESTROYS THE PROYECT!" The man grabbed Carmen by the collar, "Only because it meant sacrificing a few lives for humanity. He was a complete looser." Carmen tried to punch him but he let her go. She grabbed onto the edge as hard as she could.

"Yes, he and his brother were both losers. In all the history of the world sacrifices were made for the well being of man kind, and they were softies." He walked a few steps towards the group. "Do you know something little girl," he signaled Lina. "I know who your mother is. In fact I am surprised you never noticed it before. I think it was because you were so blinded by revenge, you never noticed. Too bad."

Lina was confused, she didn't knew what was going on. This guy was talking in Chinese for her.

"Too bad you never got to know your father, nor your mother, but it was written that way," his look of malice was upon her.

"And may I ask, Oohh powerful one," Lina got courage from who knows were. "in what page of this life was that written?"

"In mine," he turned to walk forwards the endangered Carmen. To his surprise she had manage to pull herself up.

Carmen used the small talk that Lina provided to get up, and she didn't noticed when the man turned to her. He walked closer to her with loud steps. She looked up with despair in her eyes, maybe he would bend down to talk to her or hit her and then she could have a go with the stick. But it didn't work, the man had ice for a heart and he kick her down again.

"You see my child, your mother will die in a few minutes," his eyes turned to see Carmen. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't let go, because the fire was now directly under her, it had reached them.

"I present you, your mother," he walked towards Lina. "Lina Sandiego, daughter of Carmen Sandiego." He signaled towards… towards Carmen's hands.

Everyone was shocked (duh!), no one expected that to be true. Everyone form VILE looked confused, how come their boss had a child and they never knew about it. ACME was in bigger shock a kid from Carmen Sandiego, this was too much. Lina had no mind, hers was crying, screaming, laughing, angry, she had no control of herself. "That… that can't be," she said in a low voice

"She is right," Chief said getting out of his catatonic state. "Before a child is born there must be some process that must occur, exactly nine months before and an effect that stays until the last day," he said in a high tone. "That has never been account of that happening during her years of thievery."

"Not during her years as a thief, but during her years as a detective, yes," he said maliciously.

Chief looked at… Carmen's hands with shock then back at Lina that was more in shock.

"To bad you didn't had time to have a little family reunion, but…"

"You are lying," Lina interrupted him. 'How can that woman over there be my mother? I wanted her dead. That woman was the killer of my father, it simply couldn't be.'

"What did you said."

"You are lying. She is not my mother. She is my father's killer." Hearing this made Carmen's heart sank deeper than Titanic.

"I wasn't counting on that reaction, but it is perfect for my scene," he turned towards Carmen. "We'll how do you feel when your own flesh and blood hates you, mother." He leaned down. "How do you fell when your life is ending?" He took her hands sharply. "All of this things would have been lost to man kind if you, your lover and his brother, and your gang wouldn't had interfered with us."

"And what we would have been then," Carmen kept looking at him.

"Super humans."

"Wrong, we wouldn't even be animals."

"Liar," he hit her against the rock and started laughing. "You are lower than an animal and that supposed husband was lower than that, and I should know. Ha, ha," he picked her up and pulled her upwards. Her hips were at the edge of the rock her head at the same lever as his and he was knelled still. (It was impressive.) He leaned closer to her ear and said: "And that is because I killed him with my knife and then I threw him to the fire. Ha, ha, ha!" he said it softly, so as only Carmen and he could hear this confession.

Carmen's mind went blank. Her consciousness went back thirteen years ago to that troubled night when she saw Rocky's body fall from the ceiling of the Winston Building onto the burning ground. Her mind came back and as it came it drew anger from a nearly demonic force. It filled every part of her body with a lust for blood. The anger exploded in a wraff of strength. She pulled herself up and smack him with the stick on the face and he fell back.

"No, you," she slammed the stick at the back of his head and he fell again. "After all this years of suffering, it was you. You!"

"Please Carmen," he said trying to get up. "As you said, it is all in the past."

"Tell the truth," she put the stick on his neck and pushed down. "Tell her the truth!"

He hesitated for a moment, but Carmen pushed harder; "Alright, as you wish," he paused for a moment and spoke in a very low tone: "I did it."

"So that the skies and heavens can hear you," she pushed down harder.

"I…killed…Rocky!" he started to stand up.

"You are a son of a bitch," Carmen smack him in the lungs and repeatedly on other parts of his body.

The man pleaded for help, and the men let go of the group to help their master. As soon as Ivy felt released she drag kicked her oppressor. Zack, Armando and Lee joined together to bowl some of them off. Lars and Moe went running away in circles while two men were chasing them and Sara was chasing the two men with a stick. Hugo tackled many of the others. Paige instructed others in the way of the light and on what was the meaning of life. Miguel and Josha tossed rocks and branches on fire to others. Zahyra was biting her oppressor. Hannah prayed to the lord of her Belgian rabbits while driving the men crazy. Charlie, Lina and Chief teamed up and defeated some with another act. Tatyanna and Jasmine cheered them joined by some of the men that cheered their own.

"You are not worth living," Carmen continued to attack without remorse at the old man. Something had possed her, but she liked its presence. Is as she wanted and liked the feeling of this presence being inside of her. It felt so familiar, yet so different.

"Wait Carmen, please. You… you…couldn't kill an old man like me would you." He tried to stand but Carmen hitted him again. "Alright, already. Look we could become partners. We could find the perfect way to clone super humans. Think about it, you could become immortal."

Carmen thought this for a moment, the idea of becoming immortal was really pleasing to her. 'Na, ACME wouldn't stand that.' She responded the man with a smack right in his face.

"Oww, ouch," he grabbed his jaw. "Wait, please what are you going to do, you are going to kill me?"

"No, I am not like you, but I will lock you up for the rest of your life in an all darkened cell."

"As you wish. Anything but death," Carmen let him stand up, but the man was more clever than she had expected.

He took some dirt in his hands and he threw it at Carmen's eyes. She shook her head to shove it off. He took that opportunity to charge at her. Little did he knew she had learned to fight with her senses, that is even if she didn't see opponent she could now what to do. She dodged him and slammed the stick behind his knees and he unbalanced himself.

The master fell from the edge into the clearing below. He was surrounded by fire, but he could at least walk. He stood up trembling from that fall and to his surprise he was surrounded by his beasts. There were his creations, so he relaxed.

"Come my creations…," he was dizzy. "Lets finish them off."

The beasts looked at each other and then at their master. The leader of the pack moved forward showing his immense teeth and slobbering.

"Wait, wait you… traitors," fear ran in his veins. "How can you betray me, I made you what you are now."

"Right doc…," the beast responded in a harsh voice. "You betrayed what we were." Saying that he charged at the man right in his heart. The man was shocking blood out and the others went for him. He was devoured in seconds and the flames started to take control of the island. It was breaking apart and everything was been destroyed and tumbling down.

The group had finished all the men and they all fled in pain. They cheered and saluted each other, they had made it. They jumped up and down happy for themselves.

"Come on Lina," Tatyanna went for her. "Join us," she grabbed the girl and pulled her to the celebrating team.

"What is wrong?" Jasmine asked her.

"Do you think it was true what he said" Lina turned to look in the direction were Carmen was. "Or was it a dirty trick?"

The commotion stopped for a moment, they had forgotten that little incident were Lina was Carmen's daughter. Carmen was seeing the death of that man below her but she could sense eyes at her back, so she turned around. The whole group was looking at her, 'Man, you talk about pressure.'

"Well, Carmen," Chief floated towards her. "Lets see here the whole truth. You are not Lina's mother or are you." He looked quite confident, he was sure it was all a simple mistake.

Carmen turned around and rose her head to look at the skies. 'What should I do now? I have done what I can or haven't I Rock?' She wasn't expecting an answer, but in a clearing between the clouds she got one. A fallen star crossed the skies towards her direction. She remembered a story Rock once told her about a fallen star that came down directly on the head of the person making the wish. It turned the person the happiest alive because the star had given him the right choice, the one on his soul. 'We'll it is worth the try.'

"It is true."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"It is true, are you death."

"But how, when, where, and with who?" Chief was depressed.

Carmen took out the chain from her pocket and turn around facing Lina. She extended the hand and showed the chain. A half heart with letters inscribed on it. Lina gasped, the other chain, the link she had been missing.

"What… what is that?" Tatyanna tried to see.

"What is that Lina?" Jasmine asked the girl who was looking for something on her neck.

Lina took out another chain just like that, and showed it to the group.

"A matching chain." Lee said.

"Not just any matching chain. That is the other exact copy of that one that make up the whole heart." Ivy pointed out.

"So is true…ahh I can't take it anymore… aaahhhhh" Paige fainted.

"But…but…but…" Hugo was clueless.

"In other words what that crazy man said is true. Lina is Carmen's daughter," Zack finished.

"That is impossible in all the years I've been working with Carmen she hasn't been pregnant," Sara was getting a little nervous. That would mean she was not the second in command of VILE.

"Oh… believe me it is a very interesting story," Ivy said.

The island was breaking down very fast now. All the trees were on fire now, the earth was turning muddy and squishy meaning that the island was sinking. The rocks were trembling now, this could get dangerous.

"I think we should better get out of here fast," Miguel shuck Chief out of his mute phase.

"Chief get us out of here," Zahyra said and Chief opened the C-5 portal. It open under them and everyone just fell over.

"Hey, Moe aren't this thing going to ACME's headquarters," Lars asked.

"Of course they are, where else could it go, Aruba?" Moe looked at him.

"HEEELLLPPPP UUUUSSSSS!" they both cried in unison.

"Aren't you coming Carmen," Ivy asked the woman.

Carmen was looking at the skies. 'I hope this is the right decision.' "I don't know now, Ivy."

"Come on when have things gone bad to you," Ivy tried to cheer her up.

At that exact moment another falling star dropped at the horizon near Carmen. "Of course, I am coming." She turned around with a smile and they despaired in a blue circle.

End of Chapter 10


	11. The Heir to VILE1.11

Back in ACME's headquarters, a blue portal opened and from there it leaped our courageous group. The other detectives came to receive their friends, but were surprised to see enemies instead.

"Don't worry they are with us," Armando said.

"At least for the moments," Josha said looking at Lars and Moe scratching the doors trying to get out.

"They won't be arrested, at least for today," Tatyanna said. "They helped us defeat those things."

The VILE relaxed.

"More important than that we must clear something here," Chief was strong in what he just said.

Everyone looked at Chief then at Carmen.

"So start telling friend," Chief said. "I think you owe an explanation to me and most importantly to this young lady, who's life could be destroyed at the blink of an eye."

Carmen looked at Lina and sighted.

"Well here it goes," Carmen looked at her chain. "Please sit down, it is a very long story."

SCENE 2

(If you want to read the story again then just turn to chapter 7. I won't write it again, you know.)

"And so I became the greatest thief in the world," Carmen ended her story.

"That…(sniff**)…is the most beautiful story in the world," Paige said crying, all the other VILE members were crying too.

"Wow, that must have been some pressure on you, huh," Tatyanna said.

"So, you leave me behind," Lina said.

"Look, I had no choice. If you stayed with me, you could have gotten hurt or maybe even killed," Carmen retorted.

"That is no excuse for abandoning a child," Zahyra was immersed in fury.

"If any one in the 'underworld' knew I had a daughter, she would be hunted down for capturing," Carmen explained. "She would be the perfect prisoner to get to me. If she were to be captured, they would make me do things I won't normally do. Like killing someone, stealing something, or even worse, only to get my daughter back save. Finally all that effort would be lost because to take revenge on all the plans I have spoiled for my competitors they would massacre her in front of my eyes." The group was in shock. "And that is why I left her with her grandparents. So she could have a decent life, away from a life of crimes like mine. She could have seen things that a child shouldn't see at a young age."

"I don't know about you guys," Charlie said. "But she convinced me."

Everyone fell to the ground in shock, unable to believe someone that stupid could exist in this planet. (Hardly surprising.)

"That is not the point, my boy," Miguel said.

"The point is that…that…," Jasmine was out of words. What Carmen said seemed reasonable an excuse to leave a child.

"Well, she obviously wanted the best for her child," Josha said. "That is quite admirable for someone with that age."

"But it still doesn't make up for abandoning a baby," Paige said angrily with a fist up in the air. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Ah, Paige you are on my side remember," Carmen said with a hand over her face.

"Oh, in that case… it was necessary to do it like that. I would have done the same to protect my child. It is known that a mother would do practically anything to protect her baby, even kill someone. It is not surprising Carmen, as a responsible mother did that. I believe we should praise her for that effort. She gave her own flesh and blood up, for her child to have the greatest life there is. That is what I call a real mother," Paige finished her conference standing on a chair.

Everyone was paralyzed by such a speech. They never had expected such clarity of mind from someone that was more clueless than the movie itself.

"If you put it like… that… it does make sense," Ivy said.

"Well, its all well that ends well," Hugo said laughing.

"It ends well how," Chief said. "We haven't decided what to do next."

"Decide on what?" Lars asked. "Everything is clear now."

"For clear, fresh eyes, try Clear Eyes." They started to laugh at Moe's reply, and they continued chatting together, except Carmen and Lina. (Wow! That was obvious.)

Lina was eating at a corner of the big table in front of Carmen. She didn't ate as hungrily as she used to, she was spending most of her time looking at Carmen. The latter was only eating some meat and bread, she finished up with some of the wine. 'I just hope she grants me my wish,' Lina thought. 'I know she doesn't feel me as a real daughter, but, by the Gods, please let her hear my wish..'

Carmen felt Lina's eyes on her, but she didn't turn to meet her face. 'What in all damnation is she thinking about?' Carmen questioned herself. 'I hope she accepts my apology. I know is my fault, all of this, but what is done is done.' She turn to look at her, and their eyes lock for a moment, then both turned their heads away at the same time.

SCENE 3

The hours passed, and so the feast, everyone went to wash up and go to bed. They all promised Chief they will be a meeting tomorrow to clear all of this up.

It was very early in the morning when Ivy woke with a startle, there was someone in their bathroom. She quietly got up and took one of her boots. She went for the door and open it slightly. Too bad she could only see the crooks arm and hand. It was holding something thin, like a handle of some sort. In a swift move, Ivy thrust open the door and grabbed the victim by the shirt. She pushed it up wards and smacked it on the counter.

"DON'T TRY TO GET AWAY, YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE WASHING YOUR HANDS FORM THIS!"

"OH, NO, NO, NO… I ALWAYS WASH MY HANDS EVERY TIME I GO TO THE BATHROOM, HONEST! I ALSO HAVE A GOOD DENTAL CARE, AND I FLUSH MY MOUTH EVERY NIGHT, AND I BRUSH MY TEETH EVERYDAY!"

Lina's unmistakable voice warned off Ivy.

"Sorry for that Lina."

"Don't worry, I'm used to this kind of treatment."

"But, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Well, everytime I sleep in air conditioning I need to go very often."

"Yeah, me too." They both started to laugh and chat preparing themselves.

"Sooo….are you going to the meeting today?"

"No, I need to straight somethings in my mind. Hope you don't mind though?"

"No, no. That is OK with me, well see ya then." Ivy hugged the girl for a moment and then strolled out of the room.

SCENE 4

The meeting room was full, with all the ACME agents involved in this and the VILE that were currently on custody, also Carmen and the Chief. They were all shouting and protesting and trying to decide what to do. They were all gathered around a big table, but Carmen was a little away, she didn't felt she belonged somehow in the conversation.

"I'm telling you all, if it is Carmen's daughter she definitely belongs to us." Lars signaled at Carmen.

"Well, we don't care for her parentage, she will not be a criminal." Zahyra stormed at him.

"Well, as a matter of fact it is not yours to decide," Moe said. "There is blood in the matter."

"Well, there also exist blood transfusions," Jasmine said.

"Well, haven't you heard the consequences of that," Hannah said. "It is of bad luck to have one."

"Well, I don't like the idea that Lina goes into a life she can't get out alive," Miguel said.

"Well, no one gets out of this life alive, old chap," Hugo said.

"Well, you are only prolonging that she suffers, not only form abandonment, but from social judgment," Lee said.

"Well, the only ones that makes us suffer are you guys," Sara said.

"Well, excuse us for wanting to protect the happiness of others," Armando said.

"Well, she is Carmen's daughter, she should be with her mother. I mean… a child needs someone to take care for them, and to love them, and to sing Barney songs together and…"

"SHUT UP, PAIGE!"

"Well, some mother she has turned to be," Josha said.

"Well, Josha, you shouldn't use that term of mother, there has never been something like that to Lina," Tatyanna said, looking in Carmen's direction. Well, actually everybody by now was looking at her, they were surprised she hadn't said anything up till now. She was tranquil and serene, which infuriated both parties.

"Well, I am not sitting around waiting for some idiots to take her away," Zack said starting to leave.

"Well, you are not one to decide that," Lars said.

"Well, who then, both her parents aren't here to speak for her," Ivy said in the Carmen's direction. She remained motionless.

"Well, Carmen you'd better react," said a voice from behind them, it was Olga, Lina's grandmother. "The fate of your child is at stake here."

"Well, the girl is hopeless then," another voice said, it was Edward, the grandfather. "She is the most heartless person there is."

"Well, come on now, this is very difficult for Carmen," Chief said, getting close to the thief.

"Well, anyhow, she is ours," Moe said.

"Yeah, she belongs to us," Hugo said. (Wow! A change on words.)

And a great discussion broke out. Everyone shouting, and snarling, and making excuses for their way of living. Carmen was paying little interest on it, she was just concern on how to apologize to Lina. At the end someone shouted and everyone jumped up.

"LOOK EVERYONE! This is not for us to decide," Chief cried out.

"He is right you guys," Ivy said. "There are only two people who can decide about this. And disgracefully they are Carmen and Lina."

Everyone looked at Carmen, who was in a nearby corner. Her eyes were not on the crowd, but on the sky outside that high window. She sensed everyone's stare, but didn't turn to look. She just sighted and crossed her legs and arms.

"Hey Carmen, what is it gonna be," Sara said with a displeasment on her voice.

"Yeah, Carmen what do you think Lina should do," Tatyanna said scornfully.

"How should I know," Carmen looked at them. "I don't know her at all to come now and order her to do this or don't do that."

"What!" Hugo looked surprised. "Carmen, this is your daughter, the daughter of VILE."

"Are you going to let her go again," Hannah said.

"She let her go once," Edward went towards the door and he started to walk for the gates. "I don't see why she wouldn't do that again. In fact I don't care anything for the blood that killed my son. Goodday to you, not all."

"Sorry for my husband, but what ever you decide, please let us know. And our house is always welcomed for Lina in any case, goodbye," Olga went after him.

"So, Carmen what did you decide," Chief went to her.

"I'm not the one with enough authority to decide the life of a girl that is out of my hands," Carmen turn to look towards the window again. "Lina, herself is the one who decides her destiny. If she wants to be a detective, she can be it. If she wants to go off on her own and make herself of some other carrier, she can," she swallowed. "And if she wants to come with me, she would be accepted." They all agreed to ask the guest of honor, but Carmen urged VILE to get the planes ready to depart in half an hour.

SCENE 5

Ivy found her coming from the ice machine. She was happily munching on the ice. Behind Ivy came the other girls of ACME, they were all secretly discussing how to ask Lina to join them.

"Hey, girl, wazzup. What did all the meeting went about?"

"Nothing to trouble yourself about," Tatyanna said with a smile. "We talk only about you, and your future."

"So, are you staying with us?" Jasmine asked.

"I had a dream ounce in where I meet my mother and I didn't care whether or not she abandoned me. I just wanted to go with her. And so I was hoping she would take me with her, but I starting to believe she won't do that." When she finished, everyone's jaw dropped. Then they started telling her what were the consequences of her decision, they wanted her to stay. They even promised she will never had to track Carmen if she didn't wanted to. They spend hours telling her every consequences, even the guys, but not Chief. When he heard her decision, he smiled at her and only told her to take care of her mother for him.

"Lina, what are you going to do?" Ivy asked her apart from the group.

"Ivy, I've always wanted to go with my mother. Ever since I can remember my grandfather has always been so indifferent with me. He hasn't treated me badly, but he hasn't treated me with love. Ivy this is the opportunity of a life time, my mother is here, yes I know she abandoned me to this misery, but she did it for love, I have received less than that up to now. I have been already marked as a bad person in Miami, and I believe nearly in all Florida they know about me. What do I have to loose?"

"You will loose your freedom in the world," Ivy said concerned. "You will have no peace being the daughter of the greatest…"

"I don't care if my mother is the greatest thief, or the greatest murderer, I just want to belong to a family."

"We can be your family here at ACME, think about it."

"Of course ACME could be like a family to me, but then my own family must capture and imprison my own mother. I would feel like a traitor, and that is something I could never live with. I… I… I just find it fascinating and exciting what she does, I find it challenging and inspiring, don't you? Wouldn't you give anything in the world right now to be with your mother?"

"Well, I don't know about the first question, but the second one is pretty obvious. OK… OK… I understand how you feel, well there is only one problem." Everyone just looked at Ivy in approval. "Come one guys, lets convince Carmen of what is the right decision this time." They all cheered and salutated Lina very lovingly telling her how much they'll miss her. She promised she would not be lost for them given the circumstances.

SCENE 6

Carmen was in ACME's hangers and her head was going to explode with all the commotion around her. Her comrades were discussing and begging her to take the girl with her, to teach her all the secrets of the trade. To make this the greatest moment of VILE, it was becoming a hereditary privilege. Even Chief, on the other hand, was asking Carmen to come back. But this was enough for her, she slammed her things with a loud thud on the back of the plane, and left everyone paralyzed.

"OK…OK! That is enough! First of all," she turned towards Chief, more calmly now. "I can't return to ACME, because I don't desire it, even though I don't deserve it, and worse of all it will look so strange that from one moment I was a fiend and the other a friend. Second of all," she turned towards her comrades. "It is not for me to decide whether or not Lina wants to go with us."

Everyone turned to continue on their tasks of filling up their equipment to go when the group entered. They looked sad at the girl, when they saw her with ACME all around her. Lina spotted Carmen on the biggest plane and went for her. Chief came towards the group, but the group just moved their heads sideways, and he understood with a smile.

Lina walked towards the plane and went around it. She pulled a stair towards the other side of the plane and climbed up. Carmen was startle by this sudden motion on her plane, she looked at Lina and then continued packing her stuff. The girl continued to look at her and that created a bit of discomfort. After a while she pulled herself up and stood with her hands under her chin and looked at the girl.

"Look I am really sorry for all that has happened to you. I am sorry you haven't had someone else at your side all this years. I am sorry that because of me you have ruined your life. I'm… I'm really sorry girl. What can I do to redeem myself before your eyes?"

"Would you make my wish come true?"

"Yeah, anything at all."

"Take me with you."

Carmen's eyes widen and she felt her heart stop. She couldn't believe what Lina had just said to her.

"You want to come with me? How come?"

"I just want to be in a place I can call a home. And I felt at home when I was with you and your gang."

"No way. No way I am taking you with me," Carmen slammed her fist on the plane. "I gave you away for you not to endure this hardships. You can have any life you want right now, don't take away all this years for a moment of doubt."

"It is not a doubt, it is a decision."

"Chief," Carmen turned away and climbed down going towards Chief. "Tell her Chief, tell her you want her here. Tell her she doesn't belong in the life she just decided to be in." Chief remained silent.

"No one here has the authority to decide for her, Carmen. Not even you, don't you remember?"

"But… but…."

"Awww, come on boss lady, " Hugo said. "Take her with you, she really knows how to kick ass."

"Yeah, even though it won't make our job easier," Jasmine said. "It would be really nice to have someone to pursue once we capture you, Carmen." Everyone wanted that Carmen take Lina with her, but she continued to decline. It was Charlie's' suggestion that made her change her mind.

"You know what is to be an orphan, no Carmen? You must also know that those kids long for a family. You once stole her family from, her, you would loose all respect if you were to take them again."

"Unusually sharp, Charlie," Lina said very impressed.

Carmen was looking from side to side, she couldn't believe what she was experiencing. This people actually want that VILE continued after her. She was naturally excited, she had always wanted that VILE continued as a force, but haven't found the right person. Now two of her dreams where right in front of her. Carmen took a deep breath, and sighted. She looked at the girl, then at the group, then at Paige, who was crying hugging a teddy bear. 'Where the hell did she got a teddy bear?'

"OK… I accept that she comes with us."

"YEAH! ALRIIIGGGHHTTT!" Everyone was delighted with it and they hurled and jumped around Lina, Chief and Carmen. Charlie was jumping with Lina when Carmen turned to look.

"But, don't you ever get close to my daughter again," she said sternly.

"Of course madam, as you say madam, no problem madam…" he continued to say incoherently things as he got behind his father. Everyone laughed at his reaction and they continued to party on.

Night fell and they got into the planes saying goodbye and Chief trying to convince Carmen to go back to ACME. After that big shouted NO being said they took off.

It was very dark around the main plane but the two women chatted about the past occurrences, and their unsure future. Lina was delighted on all the stories Carmen's companion protagonized, and Carmen in turn on all the stupidities her daughter had done. Carmen then asked if she had ever stolen something big time. Lina said she did, just a week before this whole thing happened, that she stole a great painting on the tallest building in Florida, and she dumped it on its own mailing service to recover it at a later time. As she related her story Carmen took out a brown sealed tube and opened it. She took out a rolled piece of what looked like paper and started to open it.

"It was not ingenious… it was perfect!" Lina said in a giggle.

"Yeah it must have been," Carmen showed Lina the unfolded paper. Lina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, it was the painting that she stole.

"How did you get it?"

"Why steal the penthouse when you can steal their mailing service at the bottom?"

"Wow! That really blew me off."

"Who is Mr. Cobas?"

"Someone who gives money for stolen goods, and it is a long story that started with grandpa being sick and well it goes. Anyways, how did you knew it was in the mail?"

"You've got a lot to learn, my child. You've got a lot to learn indeed."

THE END


End file.
